Changes
by maranjade
Summary: Hermione, with a timeturner given to her by Sirius before his death, goes back to the summer before fifth year. Can she survive being a teacher with her younger self as a student and save the future? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 1

Hermione growled and threw the book across the room, with a resounding thump it hit the wall and joined a stack of abandoned books. The young witch cursed loudly and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "There has to be something!" She exclaims as she stands up and begins to pace. "He's not dead, he can't be. I have to find some way to save him."

Hermione ignores the door as it slowly opens to reveal her mother. "Hermione love, what was that thud?"

"I dropped a book, mum." She says stiffly willing her mother to take the hint and leave her alone.

Her mother sighs and glances around the library, noting the books that were stacked and scattered dangerously around the room. "Alright." She says slowly. "You really should get some rest, dear."

Hermione snorts, that wasn't going to happen. She knew she probably looked like death rolled over. Her hair was frizzed, dirty, and matted. She hadn't slept properly for weeks and she hardly ate anything. As soon as she had got home she locked herself in the library. "I'm fine, mum."

Hermione watches her mother nod slowly and leave. Once the door shuts she tiredly drops into a chair. She had lied twice in less than five minutes to her mother. How funny the lies seem to just roll of her tongue effortlessly. Then again she's used to lying, have been for years.

Her parents didn't know what really went on in the wizarding world and Hermione had watered down her school years. Accidentally forgetting about how many rules she had broken and how close she came to dying each year.

Her parents also thought she was turning seventeen this year. They didn't know that she had used a time-turner in third year and had added a year to her life. And nobody knew she was using a time-turner once again. It wasn't the same one she used in third year; no Professor McGonagall took that one. This time-turner Hermione found at Grimmauld Place while they were cleaning last summer.

She remembered how Sirius had smirked and turned his head when she found it. Hermione had quickly shoved the time-turner into her pocket and proceeded to hide it in her trunk when she reached her room. Truth be told she had forgotten all about the time-turner until she got home. And she's been using it ever since.

The Ministry had added Hermione's extra year with the time-turner in her third year to her records so she was now able to use magic freely. The first thing she had done was expand the library, then she went shopping for books. Some of the books she needed however couldn't be found on Diagon Alley. So with a flick of her wand she sent her books home, disguised herself, went back a few hours, and entered Knockturn Alley.

Why the time-turner you ask. If someone should see her in Knockturn Alley and actually figure out who she was she could point out how impossible it was for her to be in two places at once because she was also in Diagon Alley at the same time.

A loud tapping at the window pulls Hermione from her thoughts. The woman looked up and glared at the large black owl tapping at her window. Slowly standing up she made her way to the window and threw it open. Taking the letter from the owl she wondered who it could be. She had made it perfectly clear she didn't want anything to do with the Order. Not after everything that's happened. She frowned when she realized it was from Ron and wondered briefly why he didn't use Pig.

_Hermione,_

_Hey, how's your summer going? Have you heard anything from Harry? Not much is going on here. But guess what! Kreacher finally kicked the bucket. Mum figures Buckbeak had something to do with it. I don't care as long as he's gone._

_Ron_

_P.S. Everybody says hi._

Hermione smirked when she read about Kreacher's unfortunate accident. Go Buckbeak.

Hermione shoos the owl away, closes the window, and tosses the letter onto the ground. Last year she felt sorry for Kreacher and would have ranted and raved. But that was last year, she had changed since then. Hermione wasn't sure when the change occurred. Most likely it was at the Ministry. She unconsciously raises her hand and lays it on her chest. She would be scarred forever because of Antonin Dolohov.

Hermione once again flops into the large chair. Pulling the time-turner out from under her shirt she twists it slowly trying to figure out how to fix everything. 'I could go back in time.' Yes, that would be easy enough. But how far back could she go, and what then? She would have to create a new identity; that wouldn't be too bad; after all she hadn't felt like Hermione in a while. And no matter what the Ministry couldn't find out.

Hermione nibbles her lip trying to sort out the details. The best thing would be to go back to fifth year. She could create a new identity perhaps become the DADA teacher. She would have to take a muggle name. Jane Williams would do, it was a common name and Hermione would be able to remember it easily. Hermione's back stiffens and she pushes the time-turner under her shirt as she's suddenly hit with an epiphany.

She would stay in this time for a while more using the time-turner to turn the remaining month into a couple of years. She would have to study and practice spells. Hermione nods and stands, it was time to leave and begin her work. The girl steps quietly out of the library and shuts the door behind her, glancing at the hallway mirror she freezes in shock. "Is that what I look like?" She asks incredulously. "Okay, shower first, work later." Hermione smiles widely, after all she had all the time in the world.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review, if you have any ideas you'd like to send me tell me and I'll try to us it. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 2 

Jane Williams, or Hermione Granger as she used to be known, looked over herself in the mirror and nodded. It was time. She had used the month to her advantage, stretching it with the time-turner so she could travel and learn to control the different types of magic.

The woman that now looked into the mirror was very different from the girl she had once been. She had grown taller and had filled out more. Her skin was tan and taut it was easy to see the smooth muscles she had received from training with weapons.

Her hair was long and pulled into a tight bun. The bun itself was held by, what appeared to be two sticks, but was actually two small knives the size of letter openers. Her dark brown eyes weren't as innocent as they used to be.

It was not a teenager that looked into the mirror but a twenty-five year old woman. She was outfitted in boots, pants, tunic, and a cloak. All were dark brown and appeared to be leather. Although in actuality it was demon skin a gift from some of the demon slayers that she had been training with. They had also given her some items that, when she went to the past and created her knew identity, insured they would believe her story and help her.

Jane looked down at the trunk she would attempt to bring with her. On the inside it was expanded and held her entire library, along with certain weaponry, and her wardrobe. She made sure that anything that could reveal who she really was would not come with her.

Jane bit her lip preparing herself for the trip. In this time for everyone else Hermione Granger had seemingly disappeared a month ago leaving only a note behind saying she needed a vacation. But Jane wasn't worried about it. If her plan worked this time would cease to exist, or become a parallel universe.

She would go back and change time. Harry would not darken, Sirius would not die, and Riddle, as Jane had started calling Voldemort after all it is his true name, would not be winning.

Her plan would work it was nearly fail proof. There were just a few things not perfectly clear but she had the outline. All she had to worry about was her wand, her patronus, or her big mouth giving herself away.

And then there was Sirius, he would be a problem. So far her plans concerning him was to kidnap, force him to listen, then turn him into a puppy and use as her familiar.

Jane grinned wryly, maybe not the most professional plan but really, she would be dealing with Sirius! And this entire situation she was getting herself into was insane.

The woman sighs and shakes her head. She only hopes that she can deal with the problems and fix things.

_Hermione once again groggily awakes and stares up at the white ceiling. So it wasn't just a nightmare. As if sensing her statement the scar on her chest begins to hurt. So it's true what they said, Sirius was dead. She closes her eyes trying to keep from crying. _

"_Hermione?" The familiar voice of Remus Lupin calls out quietly. "I know you're awake Hermione, I can hear your heartbeat."_

_Hermione sighs and opens her eyes he could probably also smell her tears. "It's all my fault."_

"_What?" Remus yelps jumping from his seat by her bed. "Of course it's not Hermione. It's not yours or Harry's if anyone can be blamed for this then it's Voldemort." He says slowly with a shudder._

_Hermione would have shaken her head if it didn't feel like it was going to roll off and explode. "It's all my fault. I knew it might be a trap I told Harry we needed to tell Dumbledore. It's my fault this happened, my fault Sirius is dead."_

"_It's not your fault Hermione." _

Jane pushes away the unwanted memory with a shake of her head. "Maybe not Remus. But I'm still going to fix it."

Jane cracks her neck and shrinks her trunk before dropping it into one of her pockets. She apparates a few miles from Hogsmeade and pulls out her time-turner tapping it gently she utters a spell to alter it's flow of time before slipping her wand up her sleeve and carefully turning the turner.

Even though she was used to it Jane still liked to watch as people began to speed backwards. Unfortunately time was moving so fast that everything became a blur and Jane got a headache. Oh please let the spinning stop soon.

And suddenly everything comes to a halt. The stop is so unexpected that Jane, now used to the spinning, falls back and lands hard on her butt. "Ow." She mutters softly rubbing her aching bottom as she stands.

Jane glances down at the time-turner in her hand and releases the lengthening spell so it once again works for minutes and hours. Wrinkling her nose she turns the time-turner back once again to give herself enough time to create her new identity.

--------------------

Jane smiles as she leaves the demon hunter camp. After she explained her story and gave them proof the slayers had accepted her and agreed to help her.

So her identity was set. She would be Jane Williams twenty-five. Her parents were muggles and were killed by a demon when she was still young. The slayers killed the demon and found the girl then decided to raise her as one of her own, when it came to her magical education they home schooled her.

Jane smiles and nods simple and easy, she had already created the fake records and was now on her way to Little Whinging. She had two dementors to take care of.

--------------------

Jane sighs at the night air and calmly walks down the road. Maybe she was a day early, though she could of swore she timed it right.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Jane jumps startled as the loud voice slices through the air. No doubt about it that was Harry.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM-"

Jane stiffens as the night suddenly cools and she runs forward quickly praying she gets there before Harry uses his wand.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"

Jane curses and steps into the alleyway as a horrible squealing yell cuts through the air. "BOY GET DOWN!" She yells at Dudley before pushing him to the ground with her magic. Pointing the wand at the Dementor she tries to think happy thoughts. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yells loudly.

A silver light and mist erupt from Jane's wand and Harry watches shocked as a large silver wolf appears. It snarls at the dementor before pouncing when the dementor leaves the wolf spins and runs to the other dementor attacking it as it had the one before. The dementor pulled away and both witches let out a sigh of relief as it flies off into the night.

The wolf dissolved into the mist and Jane shakily smiled as the night returned to normal. Jane looks down at Harry who was still on the ground and appeared to be looking for something. She frowns before realizing he must of dropped his wand.

"Accio wand." She calls out and sure enough Harry's wand lands in her outstretched palm.

Harry's eyes narrow as she offers his wand to him but he slowly takes it from her. "Uhh, thanks."

Jane tosses a grin and shrugs his way. "No problem." She says turning to make her way to Dudley. Harry quickly follows and stands next to her as she looks down at his cousin. "Poor bastard." She mutters quietly. "Wonder what he saw?"

Harry frowns at his cousins trembling form. "Yeah, me too."

Both Harry and Jane spin as an old woman with gray hair enters the alleyway. Jane lifted an eyebrow at the hairnet and slippers. And this must be Mrs. Figg.

--------------------

Jane grunts under the weight of Harry's fat cousin. Luckily Harry was also trying to carry him. Jane was still grinning when she remembered how little Mrs. Figg had beaten up Dung with her bag.

"Were you following me too?" Harry asks turning to look at Jane.

The witch scoffs. "Please I have better things to do than stalk hormonal teenage boys. I just happened to be going for a walk when I heard you yelling with this boy." She says motioning to Dudley.

Jane helps Harry carry Dudley up the garden path. Mrs. Figg had already run off leaving them to face the Dursley's alone. "And so they step into hell." Jane says tiredly wondering where that came from. "Oh, by the way I'm Jane Williams nice to meet you."

Harry smiles slightly. "Harry Potter, wish we could of met under different circumstances." He says before shoving his wand in the waistband of his jeans and ringing the doorbell.

"And into the flames we go."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 3

Jane wrinkles her nose in disgust at how the idiotic adults mooned over Dudley. She had managed to slip into the house with Harry and was now leaning against the wall. The Dursley's didn't even seem to notice her and she was fine with that.

Jane sighs and shakes her head. How was she going to get out of this? Her plan was to rid Little Whinging of the Dementors and leave. But when she saw Harry sitting on the ground she just couldn't leave him to face his awful relatives alone.

Jane looks up sharply at Petunia's wail. Her eyes narrow as Vernon raises his fists.

At the moment Harry was fighting his case. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was-"

Jane rolls her eyes. Oh enough really can you be more childish. The witch blinks as everyone stops and looks at her. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"And who are you?" Vernon sneers.

Jane snorts and fights the urge to hex the annoying man. Putting on the half smirk half sneer that Snape had mastered she sticks her nose in the air. "You first."

Harry tries to hide his smile as his uncle's face begins to turn purple. "How, how dare you! You're one of _them_ aren't you?"

"Them? I have powers, if that's what you mean." She glares at him. "And whatever prejudice you hold I suggest you watch you mouth. It's obvious you don't care about Harry and the feeling's probably mutual so I doubt he'll try and stop me from hexing you."

Jane watched as Harry pulled out his wand and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yelled Vernon. When Harry didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"

"Get out of my way." Harry says quietly. His tone sounded dangerous to Jane and unconsciously she shivered.

"You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"

"If you don't get out of my way I'm going to jinx you," Said Harry raising his wand.

Bloody hell! Jane thought I came here to stop him from doing magic. What is with these boys and violence?

"You can't pull that one on me!" Snarled Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"

Before Harry can reply Jane has her wand out and pointed at Vernon's throat. "Maybe he can't but I can." She threatens thoroughly pissed. If there was something she had learned while training it was that she had little patience and a lot of righteous anger.

A resounding crack filled the kitchen; Petunia screamed, Vernon yelled and ducked, and both Jane and Harry looked around for the source of disturbance they had not made.

Harry spotted it first: A dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen windowsill, having just collided with the closed window.

Jane slowly lowered her wand and slipped it up her sleeve.

Ignoring Vernon's anguished yell of "OWLS!" Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook it's feathers, and took off the moment Harry had pulled off the letter. Hands shaking, Harry unfurled the message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.

_Harry-_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out about the Dementors. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE._

Arthur Weasley 

"Right," Harry said shortly, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying." He flung himself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Petunia.

Jane shot him a bemused look. "Well then, I'll be off. I was actually on my way to Hogwarts to apply for the DADA position." She explains to Harry. "Thank I got a cold chance in hell of getting it?"

Harry paused for a moment pretending to think finally he shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well be sure to put in a good word for me." She says turning to leave. "Oh, and send me an owl if these arsehole's start messing with you. Just write my name and the owl will find me."

Harry nods and watches as Jane opens the kitchen and quietly lets her self out.

--------------------

"Well wasn't that exciting." Jane said aloud. Her words seem to hang in the air and the young witch heaves a sigh. All right let's see what's next on the list.

We have getting my familiar, which may be a bit hard seeing as how complicated Sirius was able to make even the most simplest of things. And seeing as how her plan wasn't simple in the first place she might want to wait on him.

So it's off to Hogwarts I go. Jane smiles grimly. "This should be fun."

--------------------

Jane stared Dumbledore in eyes. She knew of his power and wasn't afraid. Along with her training she had been taught different forms of occlumency and telepathy. She had used different forms of magic and tightly woven them together like an invisibility cloak over her mind.

Dumbledore may be powerful but so was she. "I'm interested in the position because of certain rumors that I've heard. I mean cursed, really now, that does seem a bit far. Although I have to admit the track record does seem to follow that theory. One dead, one's memory removed, one sacked, and one locked in a trunk for nine months."

Dumbledore chuckles the twinkle in his eye ever present. "Yes, we have had a bit of bad luck the last four years."

"Just a bit?" Jane asks mockingly lifting an eyebrow.

The headmaster laughs then and Fawkes nips on Jane's ear from his position on her shoulder. "Well how can I say no? One of my best students put in a good word for you and Fawkes seems to have become quite attached."

Jane smiles brightly at the fact that Harry did in fact put in a good word for her. She stands and bows slightly. "It's an honor to meet you and be able to work here Headmaster. And I hope it won't be a problem but my familiar is actually a small puppy. He's definitely loyal but tends to get himself into tons of trouble."

Dumbledore smiles and pets Fawkes who had perched himself on his desk when Jane stood. "No problem at all I'm sure he'll fit in quite well."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! Hope you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 4 

Jane sighs and sips on her butterbeer. So far everything was working perfectly. She created a new identity, got rid of the Dementors, and got the DADA position.

Now all that was left was Sirius. And he would be the hardest to deal with. Getting in to Grimmauld Place wasn't a problem. The invitation given to her by Dumbledore in her past should still work.

But she somehow doubted that if she rang the doorbell and politely asked to see Sirius they would welcome her with open arms. The witch placed her butterbeer on the table in front of her and leaned back, lacing her fingers together and chewing on the end of her thumbs.

She couldn't apparate because of the wards but perhaps she could teleport. Teleportation shared the same basis with apparation but it was by far a lesser-known way of travel. Teleportation was very hard to master and the magic used was a form of Wiccan.

Jane nods to herself. That should work, as far as she knew there were no shields against teleportation seen as how most people didn't know of it's existence.

She would have to teleport into a room in the house that was familiar with her. Which raised another problem, this summer Molly was going on a cleaning spree and she couldn't remember what rooms were being cleaned when.

And she also had to worry about the insane house elf. Jane sighs and drops her hands to the side of her mug. Of course! Buckbeak! He would help her! She could teleport to his room reintroduce herself, although Buckbeak should be able to recognize her still, and wait for Sirius. She remembered whenever he would disappear he could always be found in Buckbeak's room.

Jane hurriedly gulps down her butterbeer and stands to leave exiting the old bar she begins to mutter to herself in a singsong voice. "Off we go to save the world, yo ho yo ho yo ho."

--------------------

Jane bows in greeting to Buckbeak and smiles when he bows back. She quietly pets his beak. "You remember me don't you?"

Buckbeak nods and nips her arm looking for food.

"Sorry Buckbeak, no ferrets this time. Now I need your help. I'm going to have to get Sirius' help but we both know how hard headed he is don't we?" Jane smirks when Buckbeak nods. "Seeing as how he won't recognize me I may have to do something drastic."

Once again he nods showing his understanding. Jane pulls away from the large creature and hides behind the door. "Oh and do me and everyone else a favor will you. Get rid of that annoying elf."

Jane pressed herself against the wall and waited. She couldn't use magic to knock him unconscious, not with the possibility someone may trace the spell back so she'd just have to knock him out the old fashioned way.

She didn't have long to wait before Sirius entered the room. Before he was able to figure out he wasn't alone Jane had hit the back of his neck causing him to fall unconscious.

Hefting the body she tossed a winning smile at Buckbeak. "See you soon."

And on that note she teleported to the only other safe place she could think of, The Shrieking Shack.

Dropping his body onto the dusty bed she bound him with a flick of her wand. After a moment of watching him she also hit him with the silencing spell before quickly waking him up.

The second Sirius wakes up he jerks away from her. "Stop that you'll hurt yourself." Jane snaps. "You're acting like I kidnapped you."

Sirius merely glares murderously at her and Jane suddenly realizes what she's said. "Alright so maybe I did kidnap you but I have no intention of harming you." She tells him putting her hands on her hips. "Now stop that! Really, could you be more childish!"

Sirius' eyes go wide with dawning realization, and Jane gasps. Crap, she had gone into McGonagall mode, as Harry and Ron called it, now he was sure to know who she was. "Fuck." She glares down at Sirius and bites her lip. "If I let you go will you at least give me a chance to explain?" She asks suddenly.

Sirius merely stares at her and she sighs before releasing the binding but keeping a tight grip on her wand.

"Hermione?" Sirius finally manages to choke out.

"Yes. Or at least I used to be. I now go by the name Jane Williams. It'd be best if you remember me by that name else things may become confusing."

Sirius' eyes narrow, "How do I know you're really Hermione?"

"Stop that Snuffles, you know well enough it's me and if you don't believe me then transform and sniff all you want." Jane waited until Sirius was in dog form and sniffing her leg before adding. "And stay away from my crotch."

Sirius jerked away from her shocked that she could say such a thing.

"Now now." Jane admonished playfully. "You can't say you weren't thinking about it."

Sirius detransforms and collapses onto the bed. "How."

"And that's where things get complicated." Jane says plopping onto the floor. "I suggest you get comfortable this may take a while."

Sirius sinks further into the bed. Jane smiled knowing he would listen due to his ever-curious nature. But before she starts she holds out her wand. "But first you need to promise never to repeat what you hear unless I give you permission."

Sirius glares at the wand before slowly grasping its end. A flash of light and Jane pulls back satisfied. He had accepted and was now bound to keep the promise.

--------------------

"You want me to be your familiar?" Sirius asks finally.

Jane nods, "Yes, after everyone leaves for the train you will leave a note saying you need to get out of that hellhole then you will go up to Buckbeak's room. I will be waiting for you, from there I'll teleport us here and give you a potion that will make sure no one realizes you are actually you."

"And what exactly will the potion do?" Sirius asks frowning.

Jane smiles and a twinkle, similar to Dumbledore's, enters her eyes. "You'll see. But you'll have to drink it in animagus form." She pauses and pulls out a small magical pocket watch. "Bloody hell! Have we been here that long!" She exclaims shocked. Jumping up the witch grabs hold of Sirius, wraps the time-turner around his neck and spins it back.

Once everything stops moving she shoves the time-turner back under her shirt and teleports herself and Sirius to Buckbeak's room. "Told you I'd see you soon Buckbeak. Be careful Sirius." She says before giving him a kiss on the cheek and teleporting away.

Sirius stands there shocked, his mind working furiously to comprehend everything. "Did she just kiss me?" He asks aloud.

Buckbeak merely snorts and lays his head back down.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! Thanks to those of you who already have. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 5 

Jane smiles and continues to pet Buckbeak. "Did you leave them a note?" She asks turning her head slightly to look at Sirius who appeared to be sulking.

"Yes, I told them I needed some fresh air and had some things to do but I'd keep in touch." Sirius crosses his arms over his chest and glowers at Buckbeak. Said creature merely preens under Jane's attention. "So are we going or what? I'd prefer not to be here when everybody gets back from the train station."

Jane rolls her eyes and turns from Buckbeak. "Come on." She says grabbing hold of Sirius' robes and teleporting to The Shrieking Shack. Letting go of him she produces a vial of silver potion from her pocket.

"This is what's going to happen. You will turn into your animagus form and drink this. Then I'll turn the time turner back a little over a week and we'll head to Hogwarts so they can adjust to you being there. That'll also keep people from suspecting anything about your identity since you'll be here and at Grimmauld at the same time. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one what if we run into your past self? And two, what exactly does this potion do?"

Jane shakes her head. "Running into me won't be a problem. I haven't been there. I only stayed long enough to set up my room and draw up the lesson plan for this year. And you'll just have to wait and see what the potion does."

Sirius scowls at her but transforms. Jane waits until the dog huffs irritably before transfiguring the vial into a bowl so Sirius could drink it all. With that done she stands back and watches amusedly as Sirius sniffs the potion before dipping his tongue into it.

Grimacing the dog pulls back and gives Jane a pleading look. The witch merely shakes her head. "All of it."

He grimaces but quickly laps up the entire potion. Once that was done he wrinkles his nose and waits for something to happen. After a few minutes of nothing he looks up at Jane who was biting her lip.

Jane watched him drink the potion and began chewing on her lip. If this didn't work then everything she worked so hard for was going to go down the drain.

Suddenly the potion begins to work and Jane chokes on a laugh slamming both hands over her mouth.

The large dog known as Snuffles, begins to shrink and de age. His scraggy black coat shortens and begins to shine healthily, one of his ears stands straight while the other droops in the most adorable fashion. He fattens up with what appears to be baby, or puppy as the case may be, fat. Until finally the shrinking stops.

Jane begins laughing loudly. Sirius looked like a tiny pup, no longer was he the scruff large grim. Instead he had become an adorable puppy coming up not much higher than Jane's ankles.

Sirius looks around the room noticing how big everything now seemed. Frowning he looks down at himself and yips in surprise. He turns, glaring at the laughing Jane and tries to growl. Unfortunately with his new size it came out sounding more like a purr.

The man turned puppy quickly transforms into his human form, which thankfully had not been affected by the potion. "What the bloody hells have you done to me?"

Jane by now was doubled over with laughter.

"You turned me into an effing puppy!" Sirius growls out, glaring at Jane murderously.

Jane finally manages to calm down enough to choke out. "No one will recognize you at least." She tries not to laugh as his face darkens even more. "I now dub thee Shadow."

Jane takes a deep breath and stands up straight patting down her clothes. "Well, no that that's taken care of shall we?" She asks pulling out the time turner. "And you know you'll enjoy this especially now that you can annoy McGonagall and Snape." She says lifting an eyebrow.

Finally Sirius grins and shrugs. "Maybe."

"Alright, here's the rules, you have to stay in puppy form all the time unless we're in my rooms. I have added certain wards to keep from being spied upon. Another thing is that the potion had an added protection spell that I created. It will hide our true identities from anyone or anything."

Sirius nods, "Meaning the Marauders Map."

"Exactly. The names that will appear on the map are the names we've given. Jane Williams for me, and Shadow for you."

"Nice, must of be one hard spell. How do you know it will work?"

"I've studied the map back and front and have deciphered nearly all the spells on it. Once that was down a concealing spell was easy to create."

Sirius nods, "You're definitely the smartest witch of your age."

Jane wraps the time turner around his neck. "And exactly which age is that?" She asks spinning the turner back.

--------------------

Jane laughs as Sirius chases his tail until finally he falls over from dizziness. The puppy stands up and tries to walk but only manages to weave around like a drunken man.

The past week had been wonderful Sirius got along well with everyone, except Snape, but that was expected. Everyday Jane would grab a book and come outside to watch Sirius run around.

Often enough he'd pounce on her and try to steal her book, even going as far as to burying one once when she fell asleep.

Being able to run around and eat whatever he wanted was obviously good for Sirius. His haggard and tired look had left giving way to a younger more healthy man. And Jane defiantly wasn't complaining.

Glancing up Jane gasps, "Shadow! Watch out for the" Splash! Jane winces as Sirius falls into the lake.

Great, now he'd have to take a bath before the students got here tonight. Shaking her head Jane fails to notice the pup until he's nearly upon her. Jane jerks back and quickly levitates the wet puppy before he can pounce on her.

"I don't think so mister." She says standing up and heading towards the castle, levitating pup forced to follow.

Jane keeps the levitating charm on him, ignoring his whimpers, until she reaches her bathroom. Dropping her charm she scowls, as the puppy so becomes a drowned looking man. "And don't even think about coming out until after you've bathed." She commands turning and leaving the bathroom.

Jane smiles when she hears Sirius muttering but it's soon drowned out by the sound of running water.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 6 

Jane sits down at the head table and unconsciously bites her lip as she waits for the students to arrive.

"Nervous?" Snape sneers from his seat next to her.

Jane glares at the Potions Master. Snape had made it quite clear he didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. "No, I'm just biting my lip and twitching in my seat for the hell of it." She snaps irritably.

Snape glares at her but says nothing more as the students file in. Jane takes a deep breath and sits up straight. She looks over all the students, realizing just how weird it is that they all seem the same while she's changed.

Finally her gaze was pulled to a certain trio. She watched as her younger self threw Harry an odd glance. That's right he'd just asked about the Thestrals.

As McGonagall finally appeared with the first year's Harry looks up and catches her eye. He gives a small wave and Jane nods in response. She cracks her neck ignoring the hat as it begins to sing having already heard and memorized the song.

Jane glances around the great hall trying to see if she can spot Sirius. The Gryffindor table was her first guess but she quickly dismissed it. It was the first day back; Sirius would want to cause trouble.

She sighs and shakes her head, eyes widening when she realizes the food had already appeared. Oh dear Lord, she was supposed to be a demon slayer and she hadn't even noticed the food appear. Marigoli would have a fit if she knew.

Jane shakes away the unwanted thought of her trainer and begins to eat still trying to find any sign of a black puppy.

Jane leans back and sips on her pumpkin juice waiting for the Professor to stand and give his speech. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the old wizard stood and drew attention to himself.

Jane stopped paying attention to the professor's speech, one that she had heard before. However she was startled when she heard her name called and realized the professor had just introduced her.

She nodded her head slightly and watched as many of the students began to clap and trade whispers. No doubt wondering where Hagrid was and making bets about what would happen to this year's DADA teacher.

And that's when Sirius, or should I say Shadow, decided to make an appearance. Everyone looked at the Slytherin table as Draco Malfoy screamed and fell off the bench landing hard on the stone floors.

"Something bit me!" Draco yelled and Jane was oddly reminded of his confrontation with Buckbeak in third year.

Everyone watched, Dumbledore's speech being forgotten, as Draco hurriedly slid across the floor trying to get away from whatever had bitten him and was now growling at him from underneath the table.

The students were slowly edging away whispering among themselves. However whispers were quickly replaced with laughter as the 'attacker' stepped out from underneath the table and into the light revealing himself. Many of the girls cooed and giggled but Draco angrily pulled out his wand.

Jane groans and drops her head into her hands. That idiot! Was he trying to get both of them into trouble!

However Sirius seemed not only to have a knack for getting into trouble but for also getting out. Once he had stepped into the light the pup had high-tailed it to the high table and pounced into Jane's lap.

Snape angrily turned to the young witch. "You had best learned to control that mutt. I know many hexes that I won't hesitate to use if he attacks one of my students again." Snape threatens.

Jane glares at him. "And you had best learn not to threaten what is mine." She manages to growl out before tucking the growling Shadow under her arm, standing quickly from her seat, and stalking out the great hall.

Jane stalks down the halls toward her quarters, flexing her fingers with each step. She could feel the magic building with each step. She didn't care that she had just left in the middle of Dumbledore's speech. She didn't care that she had created a scene. All that mattered was getting away before she did something she would later regret.

For the moment Shadow was silent. Still tucked safely under Jane's arm he could only whimper in the spike in power.

Finally making it to her room Jane lightly dropped Shadow onto the couch, turned and punched a hole in the wall. Behind her she heard Sirius gasp and inwardly cursed herself for losing some of her control.

Sirius, now in human form, came to stand behind her and pulled her right hand out of the hole it had created. "How?" He breathed softly, knowing this castle was made to last.

Jane sighs, "My magic is somewhat controlled by my feelings. My hand isn't hurt because my magic was behind the actual blow."

Sirius blinks; she had enough power to dent Hogwarts? "Remind me to never get you angry."

"Don't worry." Jane tells him pulling away, "The wall will heal itself soon enough."

"Heal itself?" Sirius asks following Jane as she made her way up the stairs.

But the girl ignored him and kicked off her shoes. Not pausing she sat on the edge of her large canopy and tossed her cloak into a corner chair. Not even changing out of her robes she climbed further onto the bed and burrowed herself under the covers.

"Jane?" Sirius asks poking the hidden girl with his finger. "You're not going to sleep are you? It's to early to sleep." Sirius pokes her again and hears her mumble something.

Sirius frowns and climbs onto the bed to hear better. Once again he pokes her and manages to make out the words, 'tired,' 'magic,' and 'drained.' The marauder lifts an eyebrow as Jane's 'mound,' scoots closer to him.

Sirius grins usually he slept on the couch or a transfigured bed, unless he was in puppy form. Then he'd crawl in bed with Jane and sleep. The man sighs wistfully remembering how he was able to cuddle up to certain parts of the young witch without getting into trouble.

Suddenly he snorts, he couldn't believe he was having perverted thoughts about Hermione. Wait, no, Hermione was the schoolgirl that shared classes with Harry. This was Jane, a twenty-five year old demon slayer that packed one hell of a punch.

Then again, maybe he should go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Sirius thought wincing when he remembered when Jane had punched the wall. "Really wouldn't want to make her mad." Then again.

"Stupid perverted old fool." Sirius mutters to himself as he kicks off his shoes and lies back onto the bed. He blatantly wonders about Jane's reaction when she found him here tomorrow morning but finally he shrugged. "Hopefully she'll be distracted by classes." He prays before falling asleep.

Underneath the covers Jane grins to herself before closing her eyes and allowing the darkness to take her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 7 

The next morning Jane woke up at dawn as usual. Unconsciously she tried to burrow deeper into the heat that surrounded her. Heat? Jane freezes and hurriedly blinks the sleepiness from her eyes.

Turning her head slightly she pauses when a veil of black blocks her view. Black? Suddenly the night before returns to her. She groans remembering dinner and punching a hole in the wall.

Sirius had climbed in bed with her last night. Jane smiled and tried to climb out of bed only to be stopped by Sirius' grip around her waist. Frowning, she looked down and wondered when that had happened.

Jane reaches down and tries to unwind Sirius' hands from her robes and can't help but giggle as he growls and tightens his grip. "Sirius." She says in a singsong voice.

Said person merely groans and clutches her tighter. "Sirius Black wake up right now or" She digs around trying to figure out a decent threat. "Or when you wake up you'll lack the proper hardware needed to be called a man." She accented her point by jabbing him in the gut.

"Oh, what, I'm up." Sirius says quickly sitting up in the bed. Sirius looks around a moment trying to figure out where he was. Someone clears their throat and Sirius blinks when he realizes that someone is a very ruffled looking Jane who was now sitting in his lap.

He smirked slowly, "Why my dear Jane." Sirius drawls slowly, "All you had to do was ask."

"Sirius Black you will release me now or I will carry out my threat and remove you of your manhood." She growls out pulling her wand from the sleeve of her robe.

Sirius pales and releases her. "You wouldn't really harm me, would you?" He asks giving her his best puppy eyes. Of course the fact that he was now in puppy form helped a lot.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Oh get out." The puppy whimpers, trying to act pitiful. Jane once again fixes her wand on him and Sirius yelps running from the room.

Jane sighs and climbs from the bed. "Time to get ready for class."

--------------------

"Alright class, as Dumbledore has announced I'm Professor Williams." She stands out of her seat and walks around to the front of her desk. "This year you will be learning a number of things, spells, hexes, curses, and counter curses. I am a Defense Against the Darks Art teacher and as such I will be teaching you how to defend yourself with and without a wand."

"Without a wand? And why would we need to be taught that?" A familiar voice drawls.

Jane sighs and hushes Sirius who had begun growling. "Be quiet Shadow. Tell me Mr. Malfoy, if your wand was taken or snapped and you were being attacked by Riddle how would you defend yourself? Runaway screaming?" She scowls at the boy who had paled with anger. "That was a stupid question and ten points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn."

Jane leans back against her desk. "I don't care if you ask questions, in fact I prefer it. But you will raise your hand and wait on me to call on you." She smiles as Neville raises his hand. "Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"W-who's Riddle?"

Jane blinks and lifts an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?" She asks, of course she knew the answer but still. "This is a defense class and you don't even know who you're defending yourself against?"

Jane glances around the room. "Who here can tell me who Riddle is?" Jane wasn't surprised when Hermione, Harry, and Ron raised their hands. Jane fights back a grin and calls on Harry, keeping her eyes on the Slytherins; this was going to be interesting.

--------------------

By the time class was over everyone had been given the facts of Riddle's life before and after Voldemort. Many of the Slytherins had left the room mad and promising revenge. No doubt they were headed to tell their beloved potion's master of the new teacher.

Jane smiles as the trio of Gryffindors approached her desk. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you see their faces?"

Sirius yipped and hopped around the trio's feet. "How did you know all that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was taught of course." Jane says, "Any good slayer knows their enemies."

"Slayer?"

Jane nods, "I was raised and taught by the Demon Slayers." The lie came out easily enough. She looked at the door as the next class began to file in. "You'd better go, don't want to be late for class."

--------------------

It appeared Jane's guess was correct. When classes finally ended Jane's classroom door was thrown open and Snape stormed in demanding answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane answered not looking up from the book she was reading.

"I'm talking about what you said about Him."

Jane slammed her book shut and dropped it onto her desk. "Him? His name is Riddle, R-I-D-D-L-E, Riddle. Not Him, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not Dark Lord, and not even Voldemort! His name is Tom Riddle, he is just a man and that is his name. He is not some God to be idolized with titles!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Watch yours." Jane yelled standing out of her seat. "These children deserve to know the truth of what they're facing. And last time I checked you were the Potions teacher not Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is my classroom and I will teach whatever I want to. And if you have a problem with it then stick up your arse and get out!" She commands pointing towards the door.

Snape glares. "I will be speaking to Dumbledore about this." He sneers before turning on his heel and storming from the room.

"Well." Jane begins softly once she's calmed down. Glancing down at Sirius she smiles weakly. "That was diplomatic."

The puppy snorts and heads toward the door intent upon reaching the great hall and eating someone's dinner. When he reaches the classroom door he stops and looks back at Jane.

"I'm coming." The young teacher says rolling her eyes. "But I refuse to sit by Snape." Jane glares down at Sirius as a noise that sounds suspiciously like a laugh escapes the puppy.

"Laugh it up all you want. I'll take you to the vet and have you neutered if you keep messing with me." Jane smirks and keeps walking as the puppy falls behind eyes wide.

Whimpering pitifully Sirius runs to catch up with the witch.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Tell me what you think or share ideas! Thanks, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 8 

Jane ate her food quietly trying to ignore Snape. Which was hard since she had, once again, gotten stuck with sitting next to him. Maybe she should eat in her room or the kitchens from now on.

Snape glares at her and Jane scowls inwardly. No she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of running her off. Really, Jane thought Snape would be more bearable now that she was a teacher but he only seemed more out to get her now.

Jane frowns and glances down when she realizes her chicken was disappearing from her plate.

The witch looked down at the black puppy that was sitting in her lap. Jane lifts an eyebrow when the pup looks up with wide innocent eyes. Of course the innocent look was lost with the fact that he still had a piece of chicken hanging from his mouth.

"Oh Shadow." She said softly shaking her head. "Why don't you just hop up on the table and steal everyone's food."

Sirius looks up with hopeful eyes and Jane scowls. "No. Now do you want more chicken and potatoes or not?"

Sirius barks happily as Jane piles more chicken and potatoes onto her plate. The pup stands in Jane's lap lifting his front paws onto the table so that he can reach the plate easier.

"Disgusting." Snape mutters.

Jane was just about to say something when Madame Hooch spoke up. "Just leave the poor girl alone Severus."

--------------------

"I would like to speak with you my dear." Dumbledore says gently laying a hand on Jane's shoulder as she was leaving dinner.

Jane nods, "Of course Professor." She sits Sirius on the floor to follow them as she trails behind Dumbledore. Walking silently she followed the well-known path to his office.

Neither spoke until they reached Dumbledore's office. The aged wizard sat behind his desk and smiled slightly. "May I offer you a lemon drop?"

"No thank you Professor." Jane answers, shaking her head. "If this has anything to do with my lesson today then I must defend myself by saying I have done nothing wrong. These children have no idea what it is they are fighting against. Keeping secrets from them is not going to help! They have to know why they're fighting. If you're just going to say because he's evil then it doesn't seem real. You have to give them reasons, examples."

The young witch begins to pace the small office. "They way you people talk about him, it's as if he's some god! He is a man, just a man, and every man can die." Jane pauses for a moment. "Well some are harder to kill than others but…" She trails off and shrugs before turning to face Dumbledore.

The wizard was sitting behind his desk, sucking on a lemon drop, and was smiling widely with that annoying twinkle in his eye. Jane suddenly felt very embarrassed and once again sank into the chair. She smiles as Fawkes lands on her shoulder and begins chewing on the hair that had escaped her tight bun.

Dumbledore clears his throat, obviously amused. "Are you finished Ms. Williams?"

"Uh, yeah." Jane says softly, feeling very much like a student again.

"As enlightening as your speech was that wasn't the reason why I wished to speak with you. Though I have heard of your lesson from certain persons, I must agree with you. Everyone has a right to know who it is they're fighting."

The old wizard pops another lemon drop into his mouth. "I was interested in hearing how your first day went. After all you did seem slightly stressed last night."

"She told you." Jane accused already knowing the answer.

Dumbledore merely lifted an eyebrow. "She?"

Jane had spent years learning as much as she could about magic. Her knowledge had spread over the different forms that magic was controlled in. She hadn't gained power, merely learned how to control it.

When she had returned to Hogwarts Jane was finally able to figure out how Dumbledore knew everything. Hogwarts wasn't just a magic castle. It was alive, the changing stairs and corridors, the doors that were really walls.

The castle had been built over a magic fault line. Obviously the Four Founders knew what they were doing. They had poured magic into the castle along with a small piece of themselves.

The castle had become alive, some Headmasters, if the school liked them enough would be able to communicate with her. Jane herself hadn't seen the human form Hogwarts had taken yet but she could feel its presence at times.

"You know who I'm talking about." Jane says Sirius looks between the two confused.

Dumbledore chuckles. "You really shouldn't let Severus get the best of you."

Jane snorts, "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Of course."

"Is that all?" Jane asks standing and setting Fawkes down on Dumbledore's desk. With Dumbledore's nod she turns and leaves the room. Smiling to herself when she hears the sorting hat call out. "You should have been put in Slytherin."

Sirius trails along occasionally hopping on Jane's feet and trying to eat her robe.

--------------------

As soon as they reach Jane's rooms Sirius turns back into his human form. "What'd the hat mean put you in Slytherin?" He demands.

Jane shrugs, "In the end it came down to Gryffindor or Slytherin. I pushed for Gryffindor since it's well known how the Slytherin's despise anything not pure of blood. Being muggleborn would of given me a sure death." She looks up absentmindedly as Hedwig flies through the open window and lands on Sirius' shoulder. "Oh look you have mail."

Sirius takes the letter and reads it. "It's from Harry." He says finally.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Obviously." She says giving Hedwig a few owl treats. "Why don't you write him a letter and let Hedwig sleep here tonight?"

Sirius shrugs and grabs some parchment and a quill.

--------------------

Jane walks down the hall with her hands linked behind her head not really watching where she was going. "You know Shadow, I don't understand the whole, teachers stalk the halls at night. It's not like it stops the students, they just find ways around them."

Sirius barks in agreement before pausing to sniff the air. He stops and sticks his nose to the ground smelling around before looking at Jane and barking.

Jane smiles, "I was wondering how long it'd take you to figure out we weren't alone. You're getting slow Shadow. Come out whoever you are."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Thanks to all who have. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 9 

Jane sighs as nothing happens. "I mean it, you can come out now." Finally Jane shrugs, "Go on Shadow."

Sirius barks and lunges forward; catching something in his mouth he jerks back revealing Harry and a thin sheet.

"Erm," Harry fidgets, "Professor."

Jane laughs, "Call me Jane Harry, I wasn't a professor when we first met."

"Right, Jane." He says uneasily. "I was just going to bed."

Jane smiles and nods unbelievably. "And here I thought Gryffindor tower was that way." She says pointing in the opposite direction. "Come on, let's get something to drink in my office."

Jane begins walking toward her office Harry walks behind her silently. After a few minutes Harry clears his throat. "Prof, err, Jane, I think there's something wrong with your dog."

Jane turns and looks back at Sirius. The puppy still had the invisibility cloak clutched in his jaw. Instead of walking Sirius had his legs spread out and was allowing Harry to drag him down the hall along with the cloak.

Jane groans and puts her hands on her hips. "Get up you lazy pup."

Sirius snorts and keeps gripping the cloak in his teeth.

"He just wants you to carry him the lazy mutt." Jane informs Harry shaking her head.

Harry grins and picks up the rest of his cloak and Shadow. The puppy burrows into Harry's arms growling with contentment.

--------------------

Harry follows Jane into her office looking around curiously. Two walls were covered in bookcases that were filled with different kinds of books. On the wall beside the bookcases, opposite the door, was a wide variety of weapons hanging up.

Harry begins to walk around and look more closely at the weapons as Jane asks a house-elf for butterbeer and hot chocolate.

Jane sits at her desk and looks up just as Harry is about to touch one of the battleaxes. "I wouldn't touch that." She says causing Harry to jerk back and look at her. "It's sharp."

Harry looks back at the weapon and nods, "Right." He sits in one of the seats in front of Jane's desk as the house-elf reappears with three butterbeers and two hot chocolates.

"Why did you get three butterbeers?" Harry asks.

Jane smiles and transfigures one of the glasses of butterbeer into a bowl. "Put Shadow on the desk." She commands.

Harry does as he's told and watches as Shadow quickly runs to the bowl of butterbeer and begins lapping it up. "Is that healthy for him?" Harry asks taking a sip of his own drink.

"Oh don't worry about that. Shadow's not a normal dog, I'm pretty sure he's part Grim. The worst that can happen is he'll drink to much and get pissed enough so he can't walk straight."

Harry blinked and tried to picture a drunk Shadow weaving his way down the halls of Hogwarts. Shaking his head he hid his chuckle behind another gulp of butterbeer.

"Alright then, the reason I asked you here instead of sending you straight to your dormitory is that I'd like to talk to you about some things."

"Like what?"

"Like your scar." She watches Harry straighten and quickly continues. "You see I believe that your scar has created a link between you and Riddle. Harry has your scar ever burned or twinged. Have you ever had strange dreams?"

"Why do you think that?" Harry asks his voice guarded.

Jane sighs, "Because I have a scar as well." She says showing Harry part of the scar on her chest. "It was given to me by Antonin Dolohov, one of Riddle's servants. This scar created a weak link between me and him, and because of the fact that all of Riddle's servants are linked to him by the dark mark, it also linked me to Riddle."

"Wow." Harry said surprised of all the things Jane could of said he wasn't expecting that. "What spell did he hit you with?"

Jane shrugs. "I don't know. He was under silencio at the moment. All I know is that a purple flame emerged from his wand. Hit me in the chest, and nearly killed me."

Jane reaches down to pick up her mug of hot chocolate, looking down she groans. "Shadow!"

Sirius, apparently finished with his butterbeer, had his head in Jane's hot, now cool, chocolate. Suddenly Jane smirks and looks at Harry. "If they ever decide to replace the bludgers with something softer. Tell them I'll gladly give them him." She says jerking her head in Sirius' position.

Harry tried to hide his shocked expression not sure weather she was joshing or not. Both witches look down at the pup as he falls over sideways, drenching himself with chocolate, and starts coughing.

"You sure he's going to be alright?" Harry asks Jane once she's cleaned up the mess.

"I'm sure." Jane yawns and glances at her pocket watch. "You'd better get going it's late." Harry nods and stands to leave. "And try not to get caught." Jane tells him.

Harry nods once again but pauses when he reaches the door. "Jane?" He asks, "I noticed you have a lot of books and weapons, but you don't have any pictures. Why not?"

Jane shrugs, "Because I don't have any family." She answers softly. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Jane." Harry calls out before covering himself with the cloak and leaving.

"Well," Jane begins standing and stretching. "I think that's enough for tonight don't you agree Shadow?" She asks charming the wet puppy to once again float behind her.

Jane smiles as she reaches the picture of the sleeping wolf under the moon. She wakes the wolf up by gently petting the portrait and softly says the password. "Ookami-sama" (Japanese: ookami wolf, sama lord or lady)

Jane walks up the stairs to her room and once again drops the puppy on the bathroom floor. "Take a bath Sirius, and hurry up cause I have to take one too."

Sirius grins as he shifts back into his human form. "You know, if you need to take one that badly you could always bathe with me. I'm sure it'd be more enjoyable than bathing by yourself."

Jane stares at him a minute dumbfounded. "Pervert!" She says loudly before turning on her heel and storming from the room.

Sirius chuckles to himself as he begins to undress. "Oh yeah, she loves me." He says cockily.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review and send ideas. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 10 

The next week was slow, classes went by as usual and things began to fall into a routine.

The Weasley twins had gained a grudging respect for Jane after she had beaten them at their own game.

Monday afternoon Fred and George had decided to interrupt their Defense class with a few fireworks. Jane, of course, knew who had interrupted her lesson so as punishment she hexed them.

It wasn't the hex that was bad it was what the hex did to the twins that made them respect her.

For the rest of the day the twins were forced to do everything in a tiny pink frilly dress, high hills, curly blonde hair, and really bad make-up.

Of course the school found it hilarious and even the twins had to agree it was funny, once everything was back to normal that is.

--------------------

Unfortunately Tuesday was an entirely different matter. The day was cursed from the start. That morning Sirius decided it would be funny to wake Jane with a bucket full of freezing water.

Jane was in a murderous mood but luckily enough for Sirius by the time Jane was awake enough to piece together a coherent thought Sirius had already shifted into puppy form and ran to the great hall. Leaving Jane to clean and dry everything.

--------------------

Jane sighs as she pushes the eggs around on her plate. Truth be told she wasn't much hungry. Having had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something not good was going to happen today.

Suddenly the great hall falls into silence. Jane's head jerks up to see a familiar figure walk into the room. The familiar toad looking woman walked towards the head table her nose in the air ignoring the whispers that were beginning to circulate.

"No." Jane gasps quickly standing and glaring at the woman in front of her. "Umbridge." The young witch hisses between clenched teeth.

Snape glances at Jane surprised by the hate he hears in her voice.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asks making no move to further acknowledge her presence.

Umbridge cleared her throat and Jane has to clench her fists to keep from hexing the annoying woman there and then. "I am here under orders of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Perhaps it'd be best to continue this in your office."

--------------------

Jane flops into the chair in the teacher's lounge she was glaring darkly at the fire and petting Sirius who was curled up in her lap glaring at Snape.

Umbridge just had to show up. Jane leans back and begins chewing on her thumb. She was trying to figure out a plan. Obviously Umbridge was going to show up sometime but that didn't mean Jane was happy about it.

She's going to try to take over the school, just like last time. Jane smirks, I could curse her. That would work, but then the ministry would show up.

Jane scoffs at the thought of the ministry. They couldn't do anything to her, they didn't have jurisdiction over her. In this time she was a member of the slayers, only they could punish her. And I doubt if they'll care if I curse her.

Jane's pulled out of her musing by the other teacher's whispers. Dumbledore had called a staff meeting, classes for the day had been canceled and Jane knew exactly what was going to happen.

Jane snorts as one of the professor's wonders out loud what's going on. "Isn't obviously?" Jane asks loudly pulling everyone's attention. "Fudge doesn't like the fact that Dumbledore controls Hogwarts. So he sent us his little toad to try and take over."

"That's an interesting opinion Ms. Williams." Dumbledore states calmly entering the room Umbridge not far behind.

"Professor." Jane greets him with a small nod. She completely ignores Umbridge not caring if the toad heard what she said. They all knew it was true. "Well." Jane says suddenly, tucking Shadow under her arm she stands. "I'll be going now I'm starting to feel a bit," Jane pauses and looks Umbridge up and down. "Nauseous."

Dumbledore lifts an eyebrow and Jane knows he's amused. "Are you sure you'll be alright Ms. Williams?"

Jane nods, "I'll be fine. And don't worry professor someone will inform me of what becomes of this, situation."

With that she turns and leaves the room not even glancing at Umbridge as she sweeps past her. Jane smirks and glances down at Shadow. "I have an idea."

--------------------

Jane sighs as she lays back on the grass and watches Shadow run around chasing something that appeared to be a tennis ball with wings.

Jane looks up and smiles as Ron, Harry, and Hermione sit by her. "Hello Jane." Harry greets not so cheerfully. His eyes were darker and Jane could tell he was having trouble sleeping.

Hell, truth be told so was she. Jane had lost count the number of times Sirius had woken her up in the middle of the night saying she was having a nightmare.

Hermione began digging through her bag and pulled out some books and parchment.

Ron groans, "Hermione, what part of free day don't you understand!"

"Leave me alone Ron, I unlike certain other people actually care about my grades and want to get my work done."

"But Hermione." Ron begins to whine.

"Hey," Jane begins. "At least she's working out here in the fresh air than cooped up inside. Right Mr. Weasley?"

Ron makes a face but grudgingly agrees.

"Is that Pig?" Harry asks out of the blue looking at what Shadow was playing with.

Jane nods, "Yeah, we were out here a few minutes before he showed up." She leans up on her elbows. "So why are you guys out here?"

"Who was that woman earlier?"

Jane smiles, time to get down to business.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 11 

Jane groans as she begins to wake up. She takes note of the steady burning in her chest and opens her eyes to stare up at the white ceiling.

"You're awake!"

Jane frowns as Poppy rushes forward to take her temperature. "What happened?" She asks grimacing as her voice cracks.

"That seems to be the question Ms. Williams." Professor Dumbledore answers softly. Jane turns her heads to look at where he was sitting. "How much do you remember?"

"I was eating then," Jane trails off. Then Harry's scar had started to hurt, she remembers watching him gasp and grab his forehead before her chest began to burn. Sitting up with a gasp of pain she franticly glances around the room until her eyes fall on Harry who was lying in a bed not far from her.

Jane picks up the disgruntled Shadow, who had been tossed to the floor when she sat up, and cuddles him to her chest. "How long have I been here?"

"All night, I believe classes start in three hours."

Jane nods and throws her legs over the side of the bed. "I take it I can leave?" She asks Dumbledore ignoring Poppy's glare.

"No you can not!" Poppy snaps, the nurse walks forward and pushes Jane forcing the girl to lie back down. "You will rest until I say you can leave."

Jane glares hard at the woman and tries to keep from yawning. "Fine, but I'm leaving in three hours whether you allow me to or not. I refuse to miss class." And with that she drifts off to sleep.

--------------------

The next time Jane awoke it was to Sirius, who was still asleep, chewing on her finger. Jane huffs and pulls her hand away from the puppy. Sirius whines pitifully and wiggles closer to Jane's side.

Jane looks up as someone snorts she scowls at Harry who was know awake and trying not to laugh. "Well, feeling like making a break for it?" She asks Harry trying not to be loud.

Harry glances at Poppy's office before slinging the bed sheets off of him. "Sure."

Jane grins and climbs out of bed picking up Shadow and makes a dash for the door. Hoping to make it out the hospital wing before Poppy realizes two of her patients were missing.

"Well that was fun." Jane comments as they made their way towards the great hall. She frowns and rubs her chest. "Is your scar still throbbing?"

Harry nods, "A little, but it's been doing that a lot lately so," He trails off and shrugs.

"You're out of the hospital wing."

Jane squeezes her eyes shut and Harry swears she mouths the word 'fuck' before turning to look at the woman who had just spoken. Jane fits the urge to snarl. It was the toad. "Well let's see, the walls aren't white and Poppy not forcing potions down our throat so yes. It appears we aren't in the hospital wing anymore." Jane says sarcastically.

Harry watches as the woman's eyes bug and for a second he thought they might pop out her head. "You need to watch how you act Ms. Williams."

Jane snorts. "Or you'll what? Write your minister? He can't do anything to me." She spins and grabs Harry by the arm. "Come along Harry, we'd better get to breakfast."

--------------------

Apparently it was still early for breakfast and a scant few people littered the great hall. Harry took a seat next to Hermione who had her books spread around her and was absentmindedly chewing on a roll.

Hermione looks up and blinks as Harry sits next to her. Finally she grins and pulls him into a hug. "Harry! How are you are you alright?" Before Harry can respond Hermione turns to Jane who had sat across from her. "And what about you professor? Are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

Jane nods, "I'm fine nothing life threatening." She says putting Shadow down and allowing him to run to Harry. "At least for the moment. That might change once Poppy finds us."

Harry grins as he bites into his honey bun and tries to look innocent as Hermione turns on him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, honest." He answers quickly.

Hermione purses her lips and but leaves the topic alone for the moment. "Professor, if it's not to personal may I ask what happened at dinner. I mean, I can understand Harry collapsing but…"

Jane smiles, "I don't mind. And I thought it'd be kind of obvious. I have a scar too." She looks up as the Weasley twins yawn and flop down on either side of her.

"Good morning-"

"Nice to see you-"

"You gave us a scare yesterday-"

"So what's this-"

"About a scar?"

Jane nods in greeting. "Hello Fred, George." Once she had noticed the one difference that set the twins apart it was always obvious to her which was which. Fred had a freckle that George did not.

"Jane was about to explain why she collapsed last night at dinner."

"Oh, well then-"

"Don't let us stop you-"

"Go on."

Jane nods, "As I was saying. Dolohov, one of Riddle's servants, managed to surprise me while he was under silencio, he nearly killed me. So now I have a scar."

Hermione gasps. "And because Dolohov has the Dark Mark."

Jane nods. "Which connects him to Riddle, I am also connected. Though the link's not as strong as Harry's it can still hurt like hell."

"Don't curse." Hermione says automatically before paling when she realizes she had just told a teacher what to do.

Jane, along with the rest of the group was laughing at Hermione's reaction. "It's alright Ms. Granger. I won't take away points or give you a detention." She teases grinning at her younger self's blush.

Was I always this fun to tease? She wondered to herself, glancing up at the table she felt a clamp of pity for McGonagall who was forced to sit by Umbridge.

Maybe I should sit down here more. She thought turning back as Sirius tried, unsuccessfully to climb into her lap. His stomach was making it hard for him to jump and Jane watched him try over and over until finally taking pity on him and picking him up.

Jane sighs and rubs her chest as the scar begins to burn. It was going to be a long day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Thanks to all you who do!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 12 

Umbridge had already begun sitting in on classes and the teachers were ready to get rid of her. Two days ago Umbridge had caused the divination to break out in tears, this only seemed to make concrete the fact that no one liked the horrible toad.

Fred and George had decided to teach her lesson one day and surprisingly the teachers did nothing to stop them.

--------------------

Jane groans, sitting up in bed, today Umbridge was going to be sitting in on her class. And she swore to Merlin that if that witch did anything she'd make her regret it.

The young witch jumps as cold drops of water suddenly attack her. "Sirius!" She yells spinning quickly to face said wizard.

Sirius watches in amusement as her eyes widen and her mouth drops open before quickly clamping shut. Here was Sirius, dripping wet from a shower, and only in his knickers.

"Put some clothes on!" She finally manages to snap.

Sirius lifts an eyebrow and once again shakes his head trying to dispel the extra water. "But Jane love, I am wearing clothes." He manages to respond with a straight face.

Jane climbs out of bed and stalks, narrow eyed, over to Sirius. "Knickers don't count." She says accenting each word with a finger poke to his chest.

"Of course they do." Sirius says innocently turning away from her and hurriedly getting dressed. He pulls on his shirt and turns back to look at Jane who was making her way to the room. "Oh and by the way," Sirius begins slowly advancing toward the young witch.

Jane stiffens when Sirius wraps an arm around her waist and 'eeps' when he pulls her closer, dipping his head to kiss her. The feel of his lips on hers make Jane gasp and Sirius quickly uses it to his advantage.

Pulling away gasping for air Sirius smirks as Jane merely blinks. She was finally at a lose for words, something that didn't happen often. "Black and lace, didn't know you had it in you." Sirius says referring to the color of her own underwear.

Sirius quickly lets go and begins to head downstairs waiting for her to react and trying not to laugh.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius chokes on air at the use of his full name, shifting into puppy form he hurriedly leaves the private rooms.

--------------------

Jane slowly made her way to class. She was in no hurry to have to face the seventh years, Sirius, or Umbridge.

But thank Merlin the Weasley twins were in her first class they'd keep her sane. Jane pauses in the door of the classroom. Now there's something she never thought she'd admit.

Jane takes a deep breath, lifts her head, and enters the classroom. She ignores the woman in the corner and turns her back on her to face her students. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor."

"As you can see we have a rather, unwanted guest. Just ignore it and hopefully it'll go away." Jane smiles as many of the students' laugh or chuckle. She watches as Umbridge glares and begins to write furiously.

Tapping the blackboard with her wand she smiles at her class. "Today we are going to learn more about the different kinds of weapons and their uses. We are also going to discuss their likes and differences from other weapons."

"Hem hem."

Jane closes her eyes and groans. So it begins. "What?" She asks not even looking at Umbridge.

"And what does weapons have to do with this class?"

Jane opens her eyes slowly and stares at the door at the back of the class. "What do you think? This is Defense Umbridge. Try to use that tiny thing you call a brain."

Umbridge puffs up at the obvious insult. "How dare you!"

"No!" Jane says loudly twisting her head to look at the woman without moving the rest of her body. "How dare you interrupt me? This is my classroom, and I'm the teacher. Now I suggest you keep quiet and let me teach. If you interrupt one more time I swear it will be your last."

"Are you threatening me?"

Jane smirks and turns to look forward once again. "No, I consider it a warning that I suggest you adhere to."

However it wasn't long before Jane's warning was forgotten.

Jane flexed her fists and slowly turned to face the woman that had, once again, interrupted her class. It wasn't that she hated the bint, oh wait, yes it was. She had disliked her since fifth year and was rather proud of herself when she managed to lure the woman into the forest. Harsh, but Jane was now a fighter and had a certain edge when it came to dealing with unwanted people.

"I warned you." She said darkly before beginning to mutter a rather simple Wiccan spell. She whispered it quietly not wanting her students to overhear the words.

"Goddess Hecate work thy will-

Let the unclean thing before thee crawl!"

The students watched as a visible magical aura began to form and Umbridge suddenly disappeared. Her empty clothes and notepad falling to the floor.

The students leaned forward, some even standing trying to see what had happened. Suddenly a shriek ran through the group and many of the girls jumped back as a small rat scurried out the clothes.

Jane merely picked up an empty jar and scooped the rat up into it before punching holes in the lid and screwing it on tight. Casting an unbreakable spell on the jar she placed it, rat and all, on her desk before turning back to her students. "Now. Where were we?" Jane asks happily.

The students take their seats and many gulp while others watch the rat in the jar. All were, unknowingly, sharing a similar thought. Do not to get on Professor Williams' bad side.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes 

Chap 13

Word of what happened in Defense spread like fire. By lunch almost the entire school knew.

Jane made her way to the Headmaster's office. She didn't have a class at the moment and decided to get rid of Umbridge before heading to lunch.

Stopping in front of the stone gargoyle she glanced down at the rat in the jar before saying the password and heading up the stairs. Jane lifted a hand about to knock on the door but was interrupted by Dumbledore's call of come in.

Taking a deep breath she entered the room head held high, taking note of Snape and McGonagall, who had stopped talking when she walked in. Must have been about Order business.

"Ah, yes Ms. Williams what can I do for you?"

Jane paused slightly surprised he didn't offer her a lemon drop. She smiled when she noticed him look at the jar. She hadn't a doubt that he already knew why she was there.

"Well I thought you might be able to send the Minister my, gift." She says sitting the jar on Dumbledore's desk. Jane heard McGonagall gasp and was hard pressed not to laugh.

McGonagall stared at the rat in shock. "I had heard." She said softly before clearing her throat and regaining her voice. "I had heard the rumor about what happened this morning. I take it that it wasn't just a rumor and this is Dolores Umbridge?"

Jane nods sharply. "I warned her not to interrupt me while I was teaching. She ignored me and did so twice."

"While your argument is heart wreanching. Have you any idea what you have done?" Jane smirked as the oily voice rolled over her she seemingly ignored her former potions master and looked to Dumbledore.

An unasked question hung in the air and Jane nodded. "No need to worry Severus." Dumbledore informed the Slytherin. "The ministry can do nothing to our lovely Ms. Williams."

Jane grins at the questioning looks she receives. "I never enrolled with the ministry. I was home schooled and trained by the slayers. The worst the ministry can do is send my clan a letter and ask for my punishment. Though even if they do that they'll need more reason than turning someone into a rat."

McGonagall was smiling widely and Jane swore she saw a twinkle in the woman's eyes. She was now completely sure that the deputy headmistress was spending too much time with the headmaster.

"If that's all professor?" Jane asks tilting her head toward the door.

Dumbledore nods, "That'll be all. And I believe it's time for lunch." The headmaster informs them before standing and, taking once last glance at the jar, pocketing it in one of his robe pocket's for safe keeping.

The professors follow the man from his office as they reach the great hall Jane speaks one last time. "And professor, if they do manage to turn Umbridge back the only thing she'll remember from her time as a rat is the never ending urge for cheese."

--------------------

Sirius silently crept into the Jane's common room. He was in puppy form and silently hoping that Jane wasn't there. He absolutely loved getting her worked up, but after seeing her actually turn somebody into a rat he had to worry about some of her threats.

But damn if she wasn't beautiful. Especially when she was mad and glowing with a magical aura. His attraction might also have to do with the fact that he hadn't had a good shag in fifteen years. Course he wouldn't tell her that she'd castrate him for sure.

So Sirius did the only thing he could think of, he ran upstairs, and wrote a long letter to his old friend. Giving Remus the hazy outline of his problem and praying the werewolf had some advice.

Though judging by the werewolf's past relationships he doubted it. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

--------------------

That night Jane chose to remain silent and not bring up the kiss they'd shared. Though she was twenty-five Jane had put her training in front of everything else and was rather innocent when it came to certain other things.

If there was one thing she absolutely hated it was not being sure, not knowing the correct answer. And if Sirius Black didn't confuse her then nothing else would.

He was insufferable and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do more. Slap him or shag him.

Jane froze and clutched the blanket tighter. Where had that come from? She asked her self silently.

She shook her head as she remembered what he had looked like that morning. The summer truly had done him wonders. The sight of water rolling down his tanned chest had made he want to drool. And he was the dog!

--------------------

Sirius waited till he thought Jane was asleep to crawl into bed. He laid on his back, one hand behind his head another resting on his bare chest, the dark sheets pooled around his waist.

Sirius closed his eyes trying to ignore the spicy scent mixed with Jane's natural apples and cinnamon one. Being an animagus had its downsides, especially now that he was relaxed and some of his other senses strengthened.

Sirius pursed his lips and shifted slightly his growing problem hidden by the sheets. The spicy scent was one he was familiar with it appeared when someone was either aroused or about to start their period.

Now he understood why Remus warned him to stay away from any girl he liked when it was 'that time of month.' Merlin if he didn't want to just grab her and take her now.

--------------------

Jane calmed as Sirius stopped moving. She turned over to face him, sure that he was asleep because of his even breathing.

The moonlight from the window made his skin glow and Jane ran her eyes over his form appreciatively. Absentmindedly she reaches up a hand to wipe a lock of hair off his face, only to gasp as he grabs her hand.

Jane swallows at the look in his eyes, she couldn't name it but it made her shiver.

"Do you always molest people in their sleep?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Tell me what you think, send ideas. Thanks. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 14 

Jane closed her eyes as his voice washed over her, thick with sleep and some untold emotion. Oh God! Merlin what now?

"Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. Sirius still had a hold on her hand but was now leaning up on his elbows. Oh, is he, is he going to kiss me? No this is Sirius Harry's godfather! What kind of a friend would I be?

Jane pulls back and sits up, her nightgown falling of one shoulder as she stares down at her hands. She bites her lip lost in thought. But I'm not Harry's friend anymore, at least not his best friend. I'm not Hermione, haven't been for a while. Plus I'm twenty-five, Sirius isn't that much older than me.

Plus he knows my secret and who I really am. And I really don't want to die a virgin. Sides, what do I have to lose? Nothing. And what can I gain? Sirius. Right so, why the hell am I doing this again?

Jane shrugs and looks at Sirius who was still sitting up on his elbows watching her. She blushes darkly. "Oh bloody fucking hell." She mutters before throwing all caution to the wind.

Leaning forward Jane presses her lips against Sirius', smiling when he almost jerks away in surprise. Laying on of her hands on the back of his neck she pulls him closer, growing less shy the longer the kiss holds.

Sirius chuckles and wraps his arms around Jane causing her to lose her balance and topple on top of him.

Jane pulls away from Sirius and leans her forehead against her chest. "Wow." She whispers breathlessly.

Sirius chuckles and lightly kisses Jane again only to groan as he hears someone knock on the portrait entrance downstairs. "Damn."

Jane laughs and tries to get up only to find she couldn't move. "Sirius let go I have to get up." She says trying to get up again as she hears the knock.

"Stay." Sirius demands.

Jane elbows him in the gut trying to loosen his grip. "And what if it's Harry?" She asks finally managing to wiggle out of Sirius' grip. Turning she runs down the stairs trying to brush the wrinkles out her nightgown.

"Hold on!" She yells running to the portrait and pushing it open. She gasped definitely not expecting Ron and Hermione to be standing outside her door holding up a shaking Harry.

"Merlin! What happened?" Jane asks grabbing Ron's shirt and pulling him through the portrait. She purses her lips and calls for a house elf while transfiguring the couch into a large bed. "Put him here." She says motioning to the bed.

Jane kneels beside the bed not looking at the house elf as she sprouts out orders. "I need chocolate, some butterbeer, and a couple of pepper-up potions fast."

The house elf nods and quickly disappears to get what she wants.

"What happened?" Jane asked again looking over at Ron and Hermione both were sitting at the foot of the bed.

Ron's the first to speak up. "He was having a nightmare like usual. Then he woke up screaming so loud that I woke up. He didn't say much, just that he had to talk to you and his scar was killing him."

Hermione nods and picks up where Ron left off. "I had fallen asleep doing homework in the common room when Harry and Ron came down. Harry seemed okay, in pain, but okay. Half way here he, well, did this."

Jane looked at Harry who was sweating badly and mumbling something incoherent. She slowly lifted her hand to touch his scar before pulling back with a hiss and grabbing her burning chest.

"Are you alright?"

Jane forces herself to take a calming breath. "It's the magical aura of the scar, the backlash hits my scar if I get to close." Jane stares at Harry and bites her lip trying to think of someway to help him. If the backlash is that strong and he's forced to absorb all of it, then…

She trails off trying not to think of what could happen. Things were definitely changing. She didn't remember Harry ever having an attack this bad before. She had to get rid of some of the backlash.

Jane knew it was going to hurt but she had to do. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the pain she reaches forward and clamps her hand over the scar.

Jane head snapped back as power flooded through her, it felt like she was being burned from the inside out. A thousand hot pokers pressing against every part of her body. She wanted to let go, she wanted the pain to stop but she couldn't, it wouldn't let her.

--------------------

As soon as Jane touched Harry's scar Hermione heard her heart pounding in her ears and had to fight the urge to puke. She glanced over at Ron and could tell he was having the same problem.

Then as quickly as the feeling came it left. Leaving her feeling empty and tired. Hermione frowned when she saw Jane being held by Sirius. What? What's he doing here? She was about to ask but the house elf finally showed up.

Sirius snatched the pepper-up potions, tossing a vial to Ron and two to Hermione. Sirius swallowed one of the vials before managing to pour the other one down Jane's throat. Hermione quickly followed his example drinking one vial and giving the other to Harry.

Ron was staring at Sirius wide eyed. "You!" He breathed. "I knew it! It all makes since, how you hate the Slytherins and seem to understand everything."

For the first time in a very long time Hermione was lost. That coupled with the fact that she had a really bad headache was not helping her mood.

Sirius ignores Ron and turns to Hermione. "Hermione get McGonagall, tell her to bring Dumbledore and Poppy but whatever you do don't mention me. Nobody knows I'm here."

Hermione nods and grabs the map before turning and running from the room.

Sirius watches her go. "Ron please don't tell anyone I'm here."

Ron nods slowly, eating some of the chocolate that the elf brought. "So, you're her boyfriend?" He asks finally.

"More like lover." Sirius says with a snort. "You can't exactly date a wanted felon."

"True." Ron agrees nods his head. "But how'd you manage the whole puppy thing? And hiding from the map?"

"Later Ron, just remember no one can know." He repeats once again before turning into his puppy form and curling next to Jane worriedly.

Ron nods and chews on another piece of chocolate before looking up as the portrait opens. He lets out a breath relieved to see the professors and Hermione.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! And please send me your thoughts, or if you have any ideas about anything! Tell me what you think. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 15 

Harry groans as he wakes up, the bright light burning his eyes.

"Sorry." Hermione whispers, quickly pulling the curtains over the window. While she does this Ron hands Harry his glasses.

Harry tries to sit up but gasps and quickly lies back now clutching his pounding head. "What happened?" He manages to bite out.

Ron clears his throat. "Well uh, you were having a nightmare or something. Your scar was hurting and you said you wanted to talk to professor Williams. Hermione was downstairs in the common room so we left but you,"

Hermione sighs clearly bored at how long Ron was taking to explain. "On the way to professor Williams' you passed out. We managed to carry you the rest of the way. Jane said something about the magical backlash was to strong, so in order to save your life she absorbed it."

"What!" Harry cries out sitting up sharply, nearly causing himself to pass out again.

"It's alright Harry calm down!" Hermione tries to push Harry back down and throws Ron a pleading look. The redhead nods and helps Hermione get the boy to lie down.

"Is she okay?" Harry asks.

Ron picks at one of the candy containers. "She's not dead. The Professors won't say much, but they do think you'll be okay."

Hermione nods slowly. "We overheard the professors the first day you were brought here. Apparently your scar has some sort of magical aura. Most scars or magical tattoos do, but because you're linked to Voldemort," She scoffs as Ron chokes on a piece of candy. "The aura is stronger, and darker. Jane also has a scar and was able to help relieve some of the stress your body was suffering from magical overload."

Ron nods. "They said if she hadn't of done it you could have died."

"Ah, it appears you're finally awake."

All three students turn to look at Dumbledore, wondering how long he's been there. Harry motions for Ron to give him the cup of water on the bedside table. Taking a swallow he finally acknowledges the headmaster. "Professor how long have I been here?"

"Three days Mr. Potter."

"Three days!" Harry sputters not really believing it.

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, and it's quite a surprise you managed to recover so soon."

"What about Jane will she be okay?"

"Ms. Williams has suffered a magical overload. By herself she is powerful, not necessarily the way you or I am but she holds vast knowledge and a certain amount of control. But when adding the power of your magic, which is wild at best, she loses what control she has."

Hermione bites her lip deep in thought. "Professor, you say Harry's magic is wild while hers is controlled. Yet if that were completely true then wouldn't she have exploded?"

Both Ron and Harry choke at this. "Exploded?"

Hermione continues, ignoring the boy's outburst. "So either her magic is wild or it's controlled differently than the way we are taught control."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor Ms. Granger." Dumbledore says with a clap of his hands. "Indeed you are correct. Jane has never had a formal education, her control and magic is intertwined with her feelings. Even though she is unconscious she is still holding the magic inside of herself for fear of harming one of us."

"So, what? We got to find a way to drain her?" Ron asks.

"We have tried that Mr. Weasley. However the normal way we drain a wizard seems to have no affect on Ms. Williams." He glances to the bed against the far wall, Harry follows his gaze but the curtains are drawn blocking the bed from view. "Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I'm late for dinner. If you need anything you merely call a house elf." He reminds them before turning and leaving them once again alone.

--------------------

It had been a week since Harry woke up in the hospital wing and he was now able to leave. For the time being Remus had taken over Defense until they were able to heal Jane. Ron chuckled when he remembered how Hermione had casually mentioned how Shadow seemed taken with Remus. Ron had immediately started laughing remembering when he overheard some of the order members wondering if Remus and Sirius had ever 'been together.'

The redhead found it hard to keep the whole, 'Sirius is Shadow' secret. Once he had nearly blurted it out without thinking. Luckily Shadow had happened to be near by and promptly bit his ankle.

Ron continued walking down the hall, on his way to the library. Hermione and Harry were already there looking for a way to help Jane, who had still had yet to wake up.

"Morning Ron." Ginny greets falling in step beside her brother. Ginny rolls her eyes at the lack of greeting. "Going to the library?" She asks already knowing the answer. "Oh honestly. You're not going to find any answers there. Why don't you try owling professor Williams' family? Maybe they know something."

Ron stops mid-step and turns to face his little sister. "Ginny, you're brilliant!" He suddenly exclaims pulling the girl in a fierce hug. "Your absolutely brilliant!" He lets go of the girl and runs toward the library.

Ginny watches her brother go in shock. "Men." She says softly shaking her head.

--------------------

Ron and Harry exchanged looks as they hurriedly followed Hermione down the halls of Hogwarts. Both boys ignoring her ranting, so it was no surprise that when Hermione suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall, Ron and Harry ran into her.

"Ow!" Harry complains backing up. "Why'd you…" He trails off as he sees what had made Hermione stop.

"Fudge!" Ron exclaims, "What's he doing here?"

Hermione scowls at the minister before answering Ron's question. "He probably can't figure out how to turn Umbridge back and is trying to get professor Williams in trouble."

"Two points to Gryffindor." The trio freezes as the familiar oily voice reaches their ears. Another that had changed was Snape; he'd been acting weird lately.

Hermione turns to the potions master. "Professor what's the headmaster's password?" She asks before quickly explaining why she wanted to know. "You see we've been searching for a way to help well why hasn't someone owled the professor's family. Perhaps they know something and only the professor knows anything about how to contact professor Williams' family."

Snape scowls at the trio, he gaze hardening on Harry before turning back to Hermione. "Pocky." He sneers before turning and leaving.

"Pocky?" Ron repeats slowly. "What does that mean?"

"It's a Japanese candy, that must be the password!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 16 

"Um," Ron begins as they leave the headmaster's office. "Am I the only one that thinks the whole Snape helping us is weird?"

"Ron, professor Snape has always helped us one time or another." Hermione says, defending the potions master.

Both boys looked down at the girl. "Really? Name it." Ron commands, "Go ahead name off when Snape ever tried to help us."

"Fine, I will." Hermione stops walking and turns to face the two boys before counting off her fingers. "First year, he tried to remove the jinx from Harry's broom. Second year, when Malfoy threw out the snake he got rid of it. Third year, he tried to protect us from professor Lupin when he went into werewolf form. Fourth year,"

"Okay, okay!" Harry interrupts holding up his hands in defeat. "We got the picture. Now come on we have Charms homework."

"Charms?" Hermione asks eyes going wide before narrowing. "That's due tomorrow, don't tell me you haven't even started!"

Ron frowns, "Well we have been sort of busy."

"That's no excuse Ronald." Hermione says putting her hands on her hips doing a very good impression of Molly Weasley. Hermione looks back and forth between the two before shaking her head in disbelief and throwing her hands up the air. "I can't believe you two!"

"Hermione." Ron whines as said girl turns and stomps away.

--------------------

Neville looks out one of the Gryffindor windows and gasps. "Guys come here!"

"What is Neville?" Ginny asks looking up from the chess match she was losing to Ron.

"It's the professors with Jane! They're taking her into the forest!"

While everyone had either ignored him so far or merely glanced up this news caught everyone's attention. Different cries of disbelief sounded from around the common room.

"What do you mean the forest?"

"Surely not the Forbidden Forest?"

"She'll be killed!"

"What are they thinking?"

Strangely enough it was Fred and George that calmed everyone down. "Guys! Guys!" Fred yells as he stands up on one of the tables.

"It's late. We'll get answers tomorrow at breakfast." George says calmly causing everyone who knew the twins stared at them shocked. They were serious; they're almost never serious.

--------------------

The first thing Jane becomes aware of is the feeling of her magic draining away. What happened? She asks herself silently.

As if the question broke down a dam the memories from everything that's happened to her flash before her eyes.

--------------------

Remus watches the still body of the woman known as Jane. He knew she was really Hermione her scent gave her away. Sirius was sitting next to the werewolf still in puppy form another thing that Remus was curious about. However when asking his old friend Sirius merely told him he would have to wait till 'Jane' woke up.

Which, luckily enough should be soon. Earlier that day Dumbledore had received a letter from demon slayers that supposedly raised Jane.

The letter was quite clear. If she needed to be drained of her magic then take her outside, preferably near a lot of trees then lay her on the ground. The more skin to earth contact the faster the magic should drain.

Remus is pulled out of his thoughts as Sirius barks excitedly. Remus glances at Dumbledore who was watching rapidly and finally turns his gaze to the woman lying before them.

Her body jerks once before her eyes snap open and she sucks in a breath of air. Rolling onto her side the young woman proceeds to throw up everything that had at one time been in her stomach.

She managed to push herself away from the puke before collapsing and trying to catch her breath.

--------------------

Sirius watches silently as Dumbledore stands and gently wraps an arm around Jane pulling her off the ground. She was shaking and griping his robes trying not to collapse again.

The pup watches moodily as Dumbledore and Jane begin walking towards the castle. Remus shoots him a bemused look before following the pair.

Sirius growls and shakes his head. I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not, aww shit. Who was he kidding he was jealous, of Dumbledore, a man over a hundred years old.

The puppy stomps the ground with his paw. It wasn't fair. After all his hard work he finally managed to get in a snog before Jane had to go and put herself in a coma. The he had to watch over her helpless not able to do anything. Now he wasn't even able to comfort her like a normal man could cause he had to stay in puppy form.

Sirius straightens when he feels eyes on him. Looking widely around the small clearing he yelps when he realizes they had left him. Without thinking twice the pup runs after Remus.

Tail between his legs he curses his smaller weaker size, and the werewolf for leaving him alone in the forest where almost every creature was now bigger than him and probably hungry. Damn, damn, damn! Not good, not good, not good!

As soon as he got back to the castle he was going to make the wolf pay.

--------------------

In the common room nobody paid any attention to the trio hidden in the back corner. "Calm down I'm sure Sirius wouldn't let allow them to do anything that would hurt Jane."

"Sirius?" Harry asks looking at his friend confused. "What does Sirius have to do with Jane?"

"You don't know?" Hermione asks before smacking her forehead. "Of course you don't know. You were unconscious."

Harry eyes narrow. "What does Sirius have to do with anything?"

"Sirius was there, the night you collapsed. Harry you can't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore knows." Hermione says.

Ron nods, "Sirius is here disguised. He's been here all year."

Harry looks between his two best friends before glancing down at the ground. For a while he sits there not saying anything until finally he looks up. "Take me to him."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! Send me any ideas. Thanks! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 17 

The trio waited until most the students went to bed before pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak and the map. However it seemed that, thanks to Harry and Ron's new height, the cloak no longer fit over them.

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes, "Really, have you forgotten something?" She asks from her perch on Harry's bed. When both boys look at her clueless she sighs and rubs her forehead. "You can extend it with magic."

"Oh, right."

--------------------

As the small group of friends, enter the hospital wing Harry glances down at the map to make sure they're alone before pulling off the cloak.

Hermione smiles when she sees Remus sitting by Jane's body. "Good evening professor."

Remus smiles tiredly, "Good evening."

Hermione's about to ask why they took Jane into the forest but pauses when she sees Remus' leg, the pants leg looks as if it had been torn off and a piece was missing. "What happened to your leg?"

Remus chuckles and points to the side of the bed when a pouting black puppy was scowling at Remus, a piece of cloth hanging form his mouth.

Ron grins and picks up the puppy holding him away at arms length before turning to Harry. "Harry." He begins quietly so the portraits can't overhear. "I'd like you to meet your godfather." With that he drops the puppy into a shocked Harry's arms.

"What?" Harry manages to choke out. The wizard and puppy trade looks, both their eyes comically wide. "How?" Harry asks looking up finally. "How can this be, I mean, how can he look like this? And on the map, it didn't say he was here."

"Really?" Remus asks shifting more comfortably in the chair. "He managed to beat the map that is interesting." The werewolf sighs. "Though not impossible, he did after all help make it."

Harry sets the puppy onto Jane's bed. "Alright, if it's true then prove it." He demands. "Change back."

The puppy sighs and shakes his head.

"He won't." Remus speaks up quietly. "Apparently the only place he deems it safe enough to turn is in Jane's rooms."

"Right. So why did the professor take Jane into the forest?" Ron asks looking down at the sleeping teacher.

Remus frowns, "How did you…" He trails off and shakes his head. "Never mind I don't want to know."

--------------------

Jane slowly becomes aware of her surroundings, she could feel the soft caress of magic on her skin. Off to the side a strangely familiar wild magic swirls and she frowns trying to recognize it. Suddenly the answer comes to her, werewolf. Remus must be nearby, on that thought she once again succumbs to the darkness of sleep.

Hours later Jane jerks awake and slowly looks around the familiar white room. You know I'm really starting to hate this place. She silently comments while shakily pushing herself into a sitting position.

Sirius, still in puppy form wakes up, upon seeing Jane sitting up he pounces on her and opens his mouth to alert everyone of her movement.

"Silencio!" Jane commands quietly. Sirius glares at her and Jane groans, "We'll talk in my room I promise." She curses when she notices Remus sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She knew he could smell her and already knew her real identity; she'd have to make him take a wizard vow later.

The young witch tosses the blankets off her pale form and shakily stands. Taking one small step at a time she slowly tries to get to the door wishing she could run.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Eep!" Jane jumps and spins nearly loosing her balance. Behind her Remus was holding Sirius and watching her try to make a break for it. "Gah!" Jane grips her chest and stares wide-eyed doing a very good impression of a deer in the headlights. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Remus asks innocently.

Jane's legs wobble dangerously. "Help me get out of here before Poppy shows up and I'll tell you everything!" She offers desperately. She knew Remus wouldn't say no, his curiosity wouldn't allow it.

Remus watches her a few minutes. "Fine." The werewolf replies finally.

--------------------

As soon as they reached Jane's rooms Sirius transforms into his human form and pulls Jane to him for a thorough snog.

Remus watches the pair and smiles, glad that his friend has someone. The werewolf sits in one of the comfy plush chairs by the fireplace and clears his throat causing Jane and Sirius to jerk apart. "Well if you're done perhaps you could explain?"

"Explain what?" Sirius asks innocently flopping onto the couch and pulling Jane into his lap.

Said witch scowls at him but leans back and makes herself comfortable. Looking at Remus she takes a deep breath. "It's complicated, and a long story."

Remus merely lifts an eyebrow.

"Fine. But I'm still going to call an elf for food." She informs both males before doing just that. Once the house-elf left Jane called her wand to her, since she didn't have it on her, and held it out to Remus.

Remus looks at the outstretched wand incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"No I'm Sirius." Sirius pipes up having to get his say in.

Jane groans and shakes her head muttering something like 'men'. Slapping Sirius upside his head she turns to Remus once again still holding out her wand. "Like I said. It's complicated and I don't want anyone else to know."

Remus sighs and glances at Sirius before reaching out and grasping the end of Jane's wand. Affectively binding himself to the promise.

"Right then." Jane says laying her wand in her lap. She grins when the house-elf reappears with a large tray filled with food and drinks. The small elf, which looked very familiar though Jane couldn't put her finger on it, laid the tray on the coffee table and disappeared.

Jane sighs and straightens her back ready to recite her past. "As you know Riddle came back end of my fourth year. But everything started going to hell the summer before fifth…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N**-Sorry that it took so long but I've been having problems seeing. Apparently my eyes have developed some sort of infection. But it's okay because the doctor gave me some eye medicine.

Okay for those of you who haven't figured out which vision it was that Harry's scar was hurting. It's the one before Arthur is attacked. Riddle gets mad and Harry suffers. In the book however when him and Ron go downstairs they're alone. I just decided to add Hermione doing homework.

Please review! I really would like more ideas or comments. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 18 

"Hermione." Remus begins.

Jane shakes her head. "Call me Jane. Hermione is my student." As soon as the sentence leaves her mouth Jane pauses. Something about that just sounded wrong.

"Right. Well," Remus stands and sighs. "You know how dangerous what you're doing is. But, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Jane grins, "I won't. Hey, stay at the castle for a while. I need to talk to you and Harry after class."

Remus looks at her curiously but nods. "Goodnight Sirius, goodnight, Jane." He calls out before leaving the room through the portrait hole.

Jane smiles, "Goodnight professor Lupin."

Remus opens his mouth to correct her but pauses and shakes his head. Old habits die-hard and this situation was confusing to say the least.

"Night Moony." Sirius replies smirking as Jane tries to move. Jane, having said goodnight was now trying to free herself from Sirius' embrace. The witch tries to escape but Sirius tightens his grip on her waist.

"What are you planning?" He asks rubbing his face against her neck.

Jane bites back her moan and instead smiles slyly. "You'll see." She twists her head to look at him and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Jane…" Sirius whines.

"No." Jane says finally trying to stand up. "Now let go of me Sirius I need to take a shower."

Said wizard grins and stands still not relinquishing his grip on the witch. "In that case." Sirius lifts Jane over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes before heading upstairs.

"Sirius Black put me down this instant!" Jane yells hitting his back with her fists. Trying, unsuccessfully to make him put her down.

"Now why would I do that love?" He asks tauntingly finally making it into the bathroom. Using one hand he turns on the faucets in the tub before unceremoniously dropping her into the water.

Jane shrieks as she's suddenly dropped, clothes and all, into the perfumed water.

Sirius kneels beside the tub and rakes his gaze over Jane's body before smirking. Leaning forward he grabs her by her chin and kisses her. "After all you owe me for all the shit you put me through this past week."

Jane opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it and shuts her mouth pursing her lips. She was tired, and even though Sirius was an annoying bastard he would take care of her, and by Merlin if she didn't love him.

Jane froze at the thought. Love? She couldn't… Pulling from her thoughts the witch looks up her eyes locking with Sirius. The wizard was watching her closely and Jane felt a tingle up her spine. Maybe she could.

"Jane?"

Jane smiles reassuringly and glances down realizing for the first time how high the water level had gotten in the tub. Smirking with a sudden thought she leans forward, wraps her hands around Sirius neck and pull him towards her for a kiss.

Sirius, caught off guard by the sudden move, manages a very unmanly yelp before losing his balance and falling into the bathtub with the laughing witch. Growling he narrows his eyes. "You'll pay for that."

Taking in the wizard's appearance, which looked very much like a drowned dog, she laughed. "Just try." Jane challenges.

--------------------

By breakfast the next morning, thanks to a few loud-mouthed Gryffindors, news had spread about the teachers taking the comatose Jane into the forest.

It was also now known that Jane was missing from the hospital wing much to Poppy's dismay.

Upon hearing that the students began looking forward to having Jane back in class. So it left everyone curiously disappointed when Remus was the one who walked out the teacher's office.

"Professor?" A seventh year Ravenclaw asks holding up her hand. "Forgive me but where's professor Williams?"

Remus chuckles, "As you all have heard Jane has managed to leave the hospital wing. But, she is not yet fully well. As far as I know she is in her rooms relaxing." The werewolf informs the class.

Remus smiles to himself. Although if Sirius was acting anything like he was last night he doubted Jane would be getting much rest.

--------------------

Jane awoke with the sun in her eyes. She let out a tired groan and attempted to hide her face from the blasted light. The young witch frowned as someone chuckled and suddenly memory of last night came back to her.

Oh Merlin, last he, then she, and then they… It was official Jane Williams previously known as Hermione Granger, was no longer a virgin. All thanks to her best friend's godfather.

Jane sat up, pulling the blankets tighter to her naked form, and inwardly cursed herself. There was a chance she could be pregnant. They hadn't used any sort of protection, muggle or otherwise.

That would be just her luck. Having a Black heir in the middle of a war while pretending to be someone else and attempting to change time.

"Good morning beautiful, or should I say, afternoon?" Sirius asks watching her curiously.

Jane's eyes widen and she gasps, her hand flying to her mouth. "Afternoon?" She manages to choke out finally. "What time is it?" She asks climbing off the bed, wincing slightly as she moved.

"A little after lunch I think." Sirius informs the distraught witch who was now going through her new wardrobe. "Why?" He asks smiling. Clearly enjoying Jane's reaction.

"I'm late for class." She answers, her voice muffled by the leather shirt she was trying to pull over her head. Jane shoots Sirius a glare as she finally manages to pull on the piece of demon skin and begins pulling on a matching pair of pants.

Sirius, who had begun laughing despite the glare thrown his way, finally speaks up. "Remus has probably once again taken over your class. Besides aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?"

Jane freezes in her search for her wand. "Shit." Poppy was mad enough about Jane sneaking out with Harry a while back. If she went out there now she was sure to get it from the overprotective mediwitch.

Jane sighs and collapses onto the bed. Sitting beside Sirius' sprawled out form.

"Come back to bed love." Sirius commands, playing with Jane's hair.

Jane swats away his hand and stands, shaking her head. "No, I'm supposed to be a teacher. Which, by the way I haven't been a very good one lately, and I intend to fix that." She puts her hands on her hips and glares around the room. "Now where the bloody hell is my wand?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review and send me any ideas you have. Sorry for the wait but school's started back up. I'll try to work faster. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 19

Hermione awakes with a gasp. Gripping her chest she glances around to make sure none of the other girls wee awake. Letting loose a small sigh of relief at having not awakened the entire Gryffindor fifth-years girls-dorm the young school girl grabs her wand and climbs out of bed.

Making her way to the bathroom she quietly shuts the door and leans back. "It was just a dream." Hermione says aloud, realizing she was still rubbing her chest the girl stops and scowls. "Don't be stupid! There's nothing there! It was just a dream, I've never been hit in the chest with a curse and I've certainly never run away from school with Harry and the others to fight deatheaters in the ministry."

Splashing some water on her face Hermione sighs. "Well I might as well go down and study a bit. I defiantly won't be able to go back to sleep."

--------------------

Jane grins as she runs past Madam Hooch. "Afternoon Madam!" She calls out to the flying instructor.

Hooch chuckles as Jane nearly trips. "Afternoon Jane. Make sure you stay away from the hospital wing, Poppy's out for your blood." She replies, wincing at the thought of a pissed Poppy.

Jane just scrunches her nose and keeps going. She nearly trips again but manages to keep her balance at the last moment. Pausing outside her classroom door she tries to catch her breath. Straightening her clothes and sticking her chin up the young teacher enters the room. Jane scowls as Remus gives her a knowing look and blushes when her stomach growls. "Well, since you're obviously busy I'm just going to eat something in my office."

"Well," Remus begins cheerfully, smiling at the class. "Where were we?"

Jane groans as she flops into her office chair. "That was completely mortifying." Not to mention she hadn't had a chance to bathe so Remus could probably smell the sex from last night.

Calling a house-elf Jane orders her lunch and points her wand at herself, hoping the spell would work. "Scourgify!"

--------------------

As class lets out Remus joins Jane in her office. "Slept well?" He asks innocently.

The disgruntled witch scowls. "It's not funny." She says moodily, once again blushing a light pink.

"Of course not."

Jane glares at the werewolf. "Don't patronize me." She warns before suddenly smirking. "Or did you forget that you're sitting in the office of a trained slayer?"

Remus lifts an eyebrow at her swift change in mood before glancing around the office. The weapons that hung from the walls were shiny and dust free thanks to a special stasis spell placed on them at their creation. "How could I?" He asks dryly.

Proud of her spell craft Jane smiles. Hearing students enter the classroom she sighs and takes a deep breath. "Looks like it's time to play teacher." Hearing Sirius bark Jane groans and turns to Remus. "You couldn't," Pausing she waves her hand in the air. "Accidentally leave him somewhere could you?"

Remus chuckles shaking his head. "Last time I did that he took a bite out of my pants leg." Smiling he continues, "But it was worth it."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. I'm so sorry it took me so long. But if you read my profile you'd know I've been having computer problems. Right now I'm actually typing on the library computer.

So, what do you think? What's going on with the younger Hermione? (That was her who had the dream.) Should Jane become pregnant? Send me your ideas! I'm almost done with chapter 20 now so look out for that!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 20

Jane made her way into the classroom noting the laughing werewolf who was following behind. Laugh all you want, she comments silently, you'll get yours. "Good afternoon class!" Jane greets the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She hops onto her desk laughing when she hears the excited cheer from the Gryffindors.

"Now, as I'm sure you've all noticed I am no longer a prisoner of the dreaded hospital wing." Her smile widens as she continues. "And since I know you all thoroughly enjoyed Remus' teachings we've decided to split the class in half."

"What?" Remus asks, his question quickly echoes throughout the room. "We have?"

Now her smile turns into a smirk. "Since you have my class Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Wednesday, and Friday being double blocks, this is how we're going to do it. Monday will be a day for past review. Since you've all had such bad history both Remus and I will work with you to help you master whatever problems you may have."

Clearing her throat she continues. "For the first half of both Wednesday and Friday class Remus will be continuing your fifth grade education. Now listen up, for the second half of class we will be going outside and exercising. Yes people, you heard correctly, exercising, jumping jacks, push ups, suicides, the works. For those of you who don't know what those are you will soon enough. Weapons training will also be worked into the routine."

Giving a moment for it all to sink in, Jane glances around the class taking in everyone's reactions. The Slytherins looked torn between being offended and clueless. Actually most the pureblood's in the room looked confused, except for Neville, he looked constipated.

"And exactly when did we agree to this?" Remus asks while the class was distracted.

"The moment you thought it would be funny to patronize me, payback professor." She drawls, clapping her hands to pull the attention back to the front. "You will be given a chance to change into your gym clothes and once the class is over with you will be allowed to shower and change in the quidditch showers. As for what are gym clothes, well typically light clothing, shorts, shirts, and shoes you can run in. Girls no short-shorts, I don't want to see your bum flapping."

Jane takes a breath and continues, "For those of you who don't own any gym clothes, you can either try your hand at transfiguration or come to me and I'll give you a cheap catalog to order from."

--------------------

"Hermione?" Jane asks quietly as the class ends.

The young witch had been staring into space most of the lesson. Snapping back into reality Hermione looks up locking eyes with her professor.

Barking snaps both girls out of their trance. Bending down Jane picks up the puppy Sirius and begins petting him. "Are you all right Hermione?"

"Of course professor." Clearing her throat the student looks away and begins to gather her things. "I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

Jane's eyes narrow as she takes in her younger counterpart. "Nothing to bad I hope."

Hermione attempts to smile reassuringly. "Of course not." She replies standing and walking toward the door where her boys were waiting. Pausing, the girl turns her head to look back at her professor. "Professor, you said it was Antonin Dolohov who gave you your scar did you not?"

Jane straightens tilting her head. "I did." She agrees slowly wondering what was going on.

"When?"

Jane freezes, "Years ago." She whispers truthfully, for her it had been years. "I was just a girl then." She comments, remembering the department of mysteries.

"Jane?" Remus asks worriedly.

Blinking she throws him a grateful look. "Is that all?" She asks, turning back to her younger-self.

Hermione opens her mouth to say something seems to think better of it. Nodding the girl joins her friends at the door and leaves.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. So what'd you think? I promise it begins to pick up pace next chapter. Hope you like. Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 21

"What was that about Hermione?" Ron demands as they leave the Defense class.

Hermione huffs, "I was merely curious that's all Ron." She defends herself. "I did some research and Dolohov is wanted for the murder of the Prewetts."

"I know that Hermione." Ron interrupts moodily.

Hermione purses her lips and glances at Harry who had been quiet so far. "Harry?" She calls, pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Harry stops and looks at Hermione sharply. "What?" he asks bewildered.

"I asked if you're okay?" Hermione replies.

Ron frowns, "Yeah, you seem kind of out of it mate." He informs his friend.

"No, I'm fine." He watches Hermione, searching for something.

"What?" Hermione snaps tired of being stared at.

Harry shakes his head. "Nothing, it's just that, for a minute there you sounded like…" Trailing off he runs a hand through his hair. "It's nothing."

--------------------

"Well that was, strange." Jane comments staring at the empty doorway.

Remus snorts, "And that's a bit of an understatement. Do you think she knows?" He asks curiously.

"Knows?" Turning away she walks back to her desk. "Of course not," Not yet at least, she says silently. "She may notice a likeness in appearance but that can be explained easily enough. Even my patronus has changed."

--------------------

"She seems familiar." Hermione comments suddenly. At the boys' blank look she continues. "Professor Williams that is, there's something about her…"

Harry nods, "I know what you mean. When I first met her it felt right to listen to her, trust her."

"Weird." Ron says finally with a shrug.

--------------------

Jane paces back and forth in her common room while Sirius watches amused. "Okay stop, you're making me dizzy." The wizard commands grabbing the witch around her waist and pulling her onto the couch with him. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something, something important." She groans and lays her head back against Sirius' shoulder. "I've completely screwed up the timeline which yes, I did come here to do but…" Sighing she continued, "Harry never had a nightmare so bad that the backlash had to be drained. My entire being here has changed everything and now I'm not sure what's going to happen and what isn't."

Sirius sighs, "Relax, you can't do everything but you being here is helping isn't it?"

"Well I suppose."

"No suppose." Sirius interrupts, laying a kiss on Jane's neck. "You being here is definitely for the good."

--------------------

"Jane! Jane!" Sirius calls trying to wake the witch up. "Wake up!" He commands, shaking her.

Jane jerks awake gasping for breath and gripping her chest. She was covered in a cold sweat and the blankets had become tangled in her troubled sleep.

"Calm down! It was just a nightmare!"

"No!" Jane manages to choke out. Pushing the worried wizard away she stumbles out of bed and pulls on an over robe, tying it as she runs from the room.

"Jane!" Sirius calls, "Damn it!" He curses quickly changing into his animagus form and following her.

--------------------

Jane doesn't pause as Sirius calls her name. Running as fast as she can she's determined to make sure Harry's safe and to find out what just happened.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review, so what'd do you think? I already have the next few chapters written and they will be coming soon. Hope you enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 22

Jane nearly falls as she's running up the steps to the Gryffindor tower. Gripping the rail she continues on. Not even pausing to say the password to the Fat Lady's portrait Jane forces the painting open with her magic. "Where is he?" She asks breathlessly.

Dean and Seamus exchange confused glances while Neville speaks up. "The headmaster, Professor McGonagall took him to the headmaster's office."

Nodding Jane turns and quickly leaves the near silent common room. She pauses when something pulls on her robe and glances down only to see Sirius in puppy form. Picking up the gasping puppy she sighs and makes her way to the headmaster's office.

Jane attempts to part the stone gargoyle as she did the Fat Lady but it doesn't work. "Damn it! Fizzing whizbee!"

"It wasn't a nightmare." Jane hears Harry say as she nears the office. Throwing the door open Jane winces as Fawkes squawks awake.

Everyone turns to look at her before McGonagall turns back to Harry, dismissing the shaking witch. "Very well, then, Potter, you tell the headmaster about it."

"I…" Harry begins slowly still looking at Jane. At her nod he turns back to the headmaster and continues. "Well, I was asleep… But it wasn't an ordinary dream… it was real… I saw it happen…" Taking a deep breath he continues, "Ron's dad – Mr. Weasley – has been attacked by a giant snake."

"Oh." Jane breathes softly feeling as though she might faint. Well apparently McGonagall thought so too because she quickly conjured a chair under the younger witch. Jane sinks into it gratefully, waiting to see Dumbledore's next move.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asks still not looking at Harry.

"What!" Jane exclaims outraged. "That can wait until later professor; shouldn't you send someone to check on Mr. Weasley?"

The old wizard looks at the young teacher before nodding and standing quickly. "Yes, yes of course, Everard? And you too, Dilys!" He calls, addressing the portraits near the ceiling.

Sinking down into the chair Jane lays Sirius on the floor and nudges him toward Harry. "Go to him." She commands.

The puppy nods in affirmative before lopping to his godson. Pawing at the boy's leg, Sirius woofs when Harry gratefully picks him up and hugs him to his chest.

Jane's pulled out of her thoughts as Dumbledore asks McGonagall to conjure some more chairs. Moving over to the phoenix Dumbledore softly strokes Fawkes' head. "We will need a distraction." He says very quietly.

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

"Now, tell me Harry, how did you view this dream?" Dumbledore asks again.

"Well… I don't know. Inside my head, I suppose." Harry says rather angrily, a feeling Jane was beginning to share as well.

"You misunderstand me. I mean… can you remember – er – where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else, looking down on the scene from above?" Dumbledore continues in a calm tone.

It was such a curious question that Harry gaped at Dumbledore before turning his gaze to Jane who was glaring at the headmaster. If looks could kill… "I was the snake; I saw it all from the snake's point of view…"

Silence falls on the room and Jane huffs angrily. "Of course he did. Because of the scar Harry sees things through Riddle's eyes and Riddle, at the time, was possessing the snake therefore he saw the vision through the snake's eyes. What was the point in that question Dumbledore?" Jane demands, forgetting to call the headmaster by his title in her anger.

Dumbledore says nothing; instead he swoops down upon one of the fragile silver instruments on his book case.

"And so it begins." The Sorting Hat comments from its perch.

And so it begins. Jane silently echoes, this was going to be a long night.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review, so what did you think? See my story is going on with the book. And it will have a lot more book scenes in the future. So guess what, I have the end of this story and the beginning of the sequel completed. Yes people I'm planning on writing a sequel. This story will end with the fifth book, and most of you will probably want to strangle me for the ending. And the sequel will start where it all began and then go on to the sixth book.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 23

"Ms. Williams, if that will be all?" Dumbledore asks tiredly.

Jane frowns before realizing they wanted her to leave, Order business of course. "Yes." She answers standing slowly. "Right…" Nodding she pats Ron's arm, "Don't worry boy, your dad's to scared of your mum to go dieing on her."

Ron's face was still pasty but he offered her a shaky smile.

Smiling in return she sweeps from the room intent upon coming up with a plan to fix things. However there was just one problem with her plan… And it was standing at her portrait entrance. "Ms. Granger?"

For there she was, waiting by the entranceway, map and all.

"What can I do for you?" Jane asks curiously, opening the portrait and allowing her younger-self to enter before following.

"We need to talk."

"Oh do we?" Jane comments, moving to sit in the windowsill as Hermione sits in a chair. "And what, pray tell, are we to speak about?"

Hermione stares at her hands a bit before finally looking up. "Well actually it's more like me asking questions and you answering them."

Jane goes rigid but doesn't turn from staring outside. Instead she motions her younger-self to continue.

"I've been having dreams. Harry, myself, and some others go to the ministry…There we fight deatheaters and the dream always ends with me being struck in the chest with a hex by Antonin Dolohov."

Jane's eyes narrow slightly unseen by Hermione. "And…" She prompts finally.

"And!" Hermione echoes, with just a touch of hysteria. "I could see the Thestrals during Hagrids' class! I've never seen anyone die before and I certainly couldn't see them at the beginning of the year!"

Jane sighs, "I suppose no on else knows?"

"Of course not! What am I going to tell them? That I'm seeing things? That I believe I may be going insane?" Hermione rattles off, "But you know what's going on! I know you do!"

"Tell me Hermione, how can one see Thestrals?" Jane asks calmly.

"You can see Thestrals by seeing death. But I've never seen anyone die!" She repeats once again.

Jane clucks her tongue irritably. "And no doubt you got this definition from a book. As much as I love books myself you must remember that they are not always right, for books are written by people who are not always right." Licking her lips Jane continues, "If one dies, or comes close enough to death, then a new world is opened before their very eyes. You've died Ms. Granger, over and over in your dreams…" Sighing she drops her voice even lower, knowing that Hermione would hear her. "And in my nightmares…" She finishes softly.

"What? Surely you don't mean…" Hermione trails off staring at Jane wide-eyed.

"Time is like a ribbon, it has no set pace and can move as it will. Twisting forward, doubling back, it is nothing but a giant loop. And if time is set off course then the ribbon splits to create a new pattern."

"Impossible." Hermione whispers.

Jane grins wolfishly, finally turning to face her student. "No, highly improbable, perhaps, but not impossible. Nothing is impossible." Pulling out her wand she smirks, "But if you need proof…" Tossing her wand to Hermione Jane watches as the younger witch catches it and pulls out her own wand to compare the two.

"Oh!" Hermione gasps, dropping Jane's wand as it suddenly cracks. "Oh no! What happened? I swear I didn't"

But she's cut off by Jane's laughter. "Don't worry; it was bound to happen sometime."

Hermione opens her mouth to speak before closing it again. "So it's all true then?" She asks finally.

Jane smiles bitterly. "Everything."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. So, now Hermione knows… Okay, for those of you who commented about my saying that I had the end of this story completed and the sequel begun let me tell you this. I won't be killing anyone. Except the bad guys… maybe.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 24

"I don't suppose I need to ask you to take a vow do I?" Jane asks her younger-self. "After all you understand the consequences of time-travel perhaps better than anyone."

"Of course." Hermione answers still a bit shell shocked. "But who else knows about you, I mean me, err – us?" She asks finally.

Jane laughs at the young girl's confusion. "It would be best to refer to us as two separate beings, for you are Hermione Granger, seventeen-year-old. And I am Jane Williams, twenty-five-err-six-year old." Shrugging the woman yawns. "That's one thing about time-travel, you tend to lose track of your age." Watching her younger-self pale considerably as it finally seems to hit her Jane continues. "Remus knows, as does Sirius, both are under a wizard's vow."

Hermione gasps suddenly and slams her hands over her mouth. "You and Sirius, me and… Oh Merlin, I think, I think I'm going to faint." And with that she does.

Jane lifts an eyebrow at her unconscious student. "Thanks for the warning."

Cursing suddenly the young teacher jumps from her spot by the window. "I can't believe I forgot!" Searching for a piece of parchment the witch pauses and rolls her eyes. "Stupid me, I'm a witch. Accio parchment!" She commands ducking as a stack of parchment flies at her. "I definitely need to get a new wand."

Picking up one sheet and grabbing a quill she dips the quill into some ink and begins to compose a letter to Remus.

_Remus,_

_You need to pretend to send Sirius a letter so that he's at Grimmauld Place for Christmas._

_Jane_

_P.S.- Hermione knows._

Folding the parchment she hurriedly whispers a small spell.

"To thy own eyes be true,

Only Remus Lupin's eyes may view.

As the pages turn,

Once read they shall burn."

Smirking at the thought of Remus' surprise when the letter seemingly bursts into flames in his hands Jane summons an owl.

Glancing at the unconscious form of her student Jane shakes her head and goes upstairs to sleep.

--------------------

For Christmas Jane had been in a rather good mood. Partly due to Remus' letter asking if she had been trying to burn his fingers off, Sirius' ability to sneak away from Grimmauld Place for a minutes, and Buckbeak taking her plea to heart and ridding the world of Kretcher.

So, even though she hadn't bought a new wand yet, she had taken the time to buy everyone presents. And by presents she means things that she'd always wanted to get just to see people's reactions but never had the guts to as Hermione.

Professor McGonagall's gift was pretty much self explanatory, catnip. Dumbledore would be receiving socks, as Harry had once commented that that was what he truly wanted. Remus would be receiving a black studded dog collar with a pink heart-shaped tag the read 'Moony, the big bad wolf' and so on and so. She even got Snape a present, a muggle chemistry set.

Upon waking Christmas morning Jane had been pleasantly surprised to find a few presents at the foot of her bed. However, it was Harry's present that meant the most to her. It was a picture of the Golden Trio with Sirius in puppy form attacking Ron's quill. It was obviously taken in study hall as both Remus and professor McGonagall could be seen in the background checking other student's work. Smiling widely Jane picks up the letter that had dropped when she unwrapped the picture.

_Jane,_

_Maybe your family is bigger than you thought. Happy Christmas._

_Harry_

Choking back tears at his thoughtfulness Jane lays the note aside and decides that it's time to get a new wand. "Might as well get it over with." She says, knowing another person was about to learn her secret.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! For those of you who are wondering 'why the heck does a picture mean so much to Jane?' It's because in chapter 9 Harry asks her why she has no pictures in her office and Jane replies "Because I don't have any family." Basically Harry is telling her she's his family which is especially important to Jane seeing as how Harry knows Jane as his teacher, not as his best friend Hermione.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 25

The streets of Diagon Alley were nearly empty due to the holiday but Jane paid no notice as she made her way to the last shop. It was narrow and shabby but it would serve its purpose.

Opening the door Jane briefly glances around the shop. Thin boxes she knew to hold wands lined the walls and shelves. It was almost exactly the same as when she stepped through the door as a curious eleven-year-old. However, due to her trained magical sense Jane was able to feel the power radiate from each wand.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice greets from Jane's side.

The time-traveler nods in greeting glancing at the old man. "Afternoon."

"And what can I do for you Miss…"

"Williams." Jane replies, "And I'm in need of a wand, my old one has cracked under the pressure, literally."

"A new wand, how unusual. Very few witches or wizards outgrow their wands. Do you have it with you?" Mr. Ollivander asks.

Jane nods and withdraws the cracked wand from her pocket. Here we go. She comments silently handing him her wand.

A sharp gasp emits from the wizard as he examines her wand. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss –"

"Williams." Jane interrupts.

Narrowing his eyes Ollivander nods. "Very well, you do understand what you're doing don't you?"

Jane nods slightly. "I do."

"And I suppose you've had training?" At Jane's nod Ollivander continues. "Then I want you to close your eyes and sense the wand that fits you. No reason to risk anymore cracks."

Jane smirks and fights the urge to snort as she does as she's told. It was a flooding of light and music as her senses spread through the store. But the wand that caught Jane's attention wasn't in a box. The wand that called to her was sitting in the window on a faded purple cushion. The wand itself was humming with magic but the song was blocked by a dark aura.

Opening her eyes and returning her senses to normal Jane summons the wand. When it touches her hand it warms instantly, however the dark cloud was still apparent.

"Oh dear." Ollivander comments staring at the wand. "Are you sure this is the wand that called to you?"

Jane nods examining the wand. "Yes sir." Am I going to have to exorcise my wand? She asks silently poking at the evil aura.

"How very curious." The elderly wizards exclaims. "Holly, thirteen and a half inches, phoenix feather, rather long but – My dear, that wand has already had an owner. To call for another is… extraordinary."

Holly and phoenix feather, no wonder it was so easy to use Harry's wand. Jane blinks looking at the man curiously. "Another owner? Who was it?"

"According to my family records, the wand that you hold in your hands once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Ollivander states proudly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jane replies.

"Alas I am not."

Jane grins fingering the old wand. "I'll take it."

--------------------

"Good afternoon Ms. Williams." Dumbledore greets as Jane steps into his office. "I thank you for the socks, how ever did you know?"

Jane shrugs smiling as Fawkes lands on her shoulder. "Just a guess, actually I'm here on business. Today I purchased a new wand due to an accident with my old one. But when I paid for my wand I paid for something else as well." Pulling out her new wand Jane lays it on Dumbledore's desk.

The headmaster reaches out to touch it but pauses and quickly draws back. "Tell me Ms. Williams, what do you know about this wand?"

"Holly, thirteen and a half inches, phoenix feather, and – oh yeah – it used to belong to Rowena Ravenclaw." She states sardonically. "It's a horcrux isn't it?"

Dumbledore lifts an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware the ministry allowed any books with horcruxes mentioned so readily to be available to the public."

"They don't." She replies, "But it is, and I think you know whose soul has decided to anchor itself to my wand."

The old headmaster leans back and nods. "Indeed I believe I do."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! So what'd you think? Good? When Jane mentioned about how easy it was to use Harry's wand she's referring to the first book when they're running from Filch and Hermione takes Harry's wand and opens the door to the room that holds Fluffy.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 26

"Who?" Jane asks already guessing the answer.

Dumbledore lifts an eyebrow. "I thought that would be rather apparent."

"Riddle."

The headmaster nods, "Correct."

Jane slumps in her chair and sucks on her teeth. "That explains why the bastard won't stay dead. But I'm guessing this isn't the only horcrux he's created. Riddle may be full of himself but he's not stupid."

"Oh no." Dumbledore agrees staring at the wand. "He is anything but stupid."

Jane frowns, the diary, it was one, but how many did Riddle make? Looking at the headmaster closely the time-traveler narrows her eyes. "How many did he make?" She asks, petting Fawkes slowly.

Dumbledore turns his attention to the phoenix who trills sharply. Nodding to himself he decides to answer. "I believe he has made six, not including himself." Clearing his throat the old wizard continues. "Riddle's diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Marvolo's ring, his pet Nagini, and the last apparently, Ravenclaw's wand."

Groaning Jane drops her head into her hands. "Just my luck." Shaking her head she sits straight and cracks her neck. Thinking quickly Jane begins muttering to herself. "Right, so I'll need salt, sand, and a couple of candles."

"For what, if I may ask?" Dumbledore interrupts, watching the girl closely.

Jane looks at him blankly. "An exorcism of course. You didn't think I'd just let Riddle's soul block my wand did you?" Frowning she once again begins thinking out loud. "No, no, I'll need somewhere safe as well. The Shrieking Shack should do, I would do it in Hogwarts but I'd hate to accidentally exorcise the ghosts… Except Peeves that is, then again everyone probably wants him gone."

--------------------

Jane hefts the jar of sand and pours it into a large circle on the floor. Carefully stepping inside, making sure not to disrupt the barrier, Jane lays the sand aside and picks up four candles.

"Ms. Williams, would you mind explaining it as you go?" Dumbledore asks from his position in a chair he conjured in the corner, Fawkes resting on his shoulder. Snape was there as well but so far the potions master hadn't said anything to announce his presence.

"Of course Sir." Jane replies laying a candle at each main directional point (North, East, South, West). "The sand creates a barrier, containing whatever happens inside. The candles represent the four main elements, earth, wind, water, and fire, and each is placed with their main directional point. Now there are other elements as well, such as wood and metal but I won't need to represent those for this."

Picking up a jar of sea salt the young teacher begins to spread it around the salt barrier, making sure not to mix the two. Laying her wand in the middle of the larger circle Jane also creates a smaller circle of salt around it. "Salt purifies, and trust me, you can never have to much purification when dealing with evil possessing souls and all that rot."

Taking a seat within the larger circle Jane takes a deep breath. "Whatever happens you must not break the outer line until everything is done with." Settling down Jane focuses on lighting each candle mentally before beginning.

"I shall confront and expel all evil…

Out of marrow and bone –

Out of house and home –

Never to come here again!"

Jane had prepared herself for many possible happenings. So when her wand began to shake and a horrible screaming black cloud emerged she wasn't to shocked. But then her scar began to burn and the wisp of a soul actually attempted to join with her! It was when the small piece of Riddle's soul tore through her chest that Jane did the last thing she could think of. She resorted to Latin.

"Asa sa fie! Acum!" (Latin- Let it be so. Now!)

And apparently that did it. The evil wisp of a soul was yanked from her body and turned to ash. Leaving Jane to lie on the floor gasping for breath as her scar burned bright.

With a shrill cry Fawkes launched himself at Jane and landed on her stomach cooing softly. Crying the phoenix tilted his head so that his tears would land on the witch's burning flesh. To Jane the cool tear felt life a sharp knife and the young woman attempted to jerk away from it as Snape joined the phoenix in checking over the girl.

"Severus." Dumbledore calls as he examines the old wand. "It's pure. How is she?" He asks pocketing Jane's new wand.

Snape purses his lips as he once again looks over his fellow teacher. "She'll live. It is unclear as to whether the attempted rejoining of his soul caused any lasting damage."

"Very well then." Dumbledore says with a nod. "Let us return to Hogwarts."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! So what'd you think? Good? Not so good? In the sixth book Dumbledore says that Severus saves his life after he destroys his ring so I figured that meant Snape knows about the horcruxs. After all he is familiar with the dark arts. All right, next chapter will have more to do with the book I promise. Bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter.

Changes Chap 27

Jane gasps awake as her scar throbs horribly. Staring at the ceiling she grips her chest trying to breathe.

"What's happened?" Sirius asks worriedly leaning over the shaking witch.

"I – I don't know." Jane comments sitting up. "Whatever it is he's happy, really happy."

Sirius blanches, "He? You mean…"

"Riddle." Jane states hissing as her scar continues to throb.

--------------------

Jane pauses in her trek to the Great Hall. Rubbing her scar as it once again throbs she frowns. Shadow, Sirius in puppy form, growls as Jane stops and begins to yank on her pants leg. His lover huffs and pulls away. "Stop that, go on ahead if you're so hungry." She commands the animagus.

Sirius tilts his head in question but finally nods and runs toward the scent of bacon.

Snorting Jane shakes her head and begins to walk slowly after the puppy. Harry should have already started his occlumency lessons with Snape. There was nothing she could do about that though, if it was revealed that she knew, well… It'd create a lot of questions. "A necessary evil I'm afraid." She mutters wryly with a smirk.

Grimacing as her scar throbs again Jane sighs. "This is definitely something I could have lived without." Cracking her neck the ex-Gryffindor shrugs. "Though I suppose it could be worse." If not for her training in both occlumency and telepathy Riddle might have been able to access her mind as he did with Harry's. As it is now Jane was unable to see what was happening but she was able to feel it. And whatever happened last night made Riddle very happy.

The feeling of déjà vu practically smacks Jane in the face and the time-traveler frowns. "What's so important about today?" She asks finally. Entering the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance Jane furrows her brow when she notices that Snape is missing. "What in the world is going on?"

Most of the students were acting as though nothing had happened however it was the Gryffindor Trio's expressions that made Jane freeze. The feeling of déjà vu was more powerful than ever and the young teacher finally understood why.

Taking a seat at the high table Jane takes a copy of the Daily Prophet from a mail owl and lays it on the table in front of her.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"

FOR OLD DEATH EATERS

Ten black and white photos lined the front page, all of which Jane recognized. But it was the first picture that held her attention, Antonin Dolohov.

"So he's made his move has he?" Jane comments smiling darkly as the newspaper turns to ash in front of her. Pushing away from the table she stands to leave only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

Both the headmaster and the transfiguration professor had paused in their conversation to watch the younger witch. "He will be caught my dear." Dumbledore says referring to Dolohov.

Jane gives a twisted smile. "I know." Tilting her head she bows slightly. "Now if you excuse me…"

"Don't do anything rash Jane." McGonagall commands.

"Me? Rash?" Snorting the girl waves off her worry. "Don't worry, I promise not to do anything that will result in my death." Again, she adds silently leaving the hall as McGonagall's face darkens.

Laughing hollowly the Defense teacher strolls to her private rooms. After all, she mentally comments, I have all the time in the world. "Morning Remus." She says shortly giving her teaching partner a nod.

Remus frowns, "Jane?" He asks worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Said girl lifts an eyebrow. "Morning to you too. I notice you're not wearing my gift."

The werewolf scowls but before he can say anything Jane continues.

"Well, if you're going to breakfast you might find the newspaper interesting." Sweeping past the confused man Jane finally makes it to the rooms. Grabbing a cloak she quickly hooks it and pulls the time-turner out from underneath her shirt. Staring at the small glass babble the witch begins to twist it back and so begins her trek through time once again.

--------------------

Slipping into the dark building Jane silently thanks Marigoli for teaching her Wicca. Stopping in front of the large door the young teacher takes a deep breath preparing herself to come face to face with her nightmare.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review! So what do you think? I decided to end this chapter with the whole cliffhanging thing. The next chapter's already written but I would like to hear your ideas.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 28

Jane slowly opens the plain black door and steps into a large circular room. Everything in here was black, the floor, the ceiling, as well as the handle-less doors that lined the walls at intervals.

Turning to the door that she had just walked through Jane raises her wand. "Flagrate!" She commands as a fiery x appears on the back of the door. Stepping back Jane nods and kicks it shut. Turning to face ahead of her the girl swallows as the walls begin to spin.

Closing her eyes Jane replays what happened last time she was here. Harry had marched straight ahead; stepping forward Jane mimics his moves. Left hand on the door, right hand wand raised. Opening the door Jane glances inside.

Lamps hung low on golden chains illuminating an enormous glass tank of deep-green water with pearly white objects drifting lazily in it. "Brains." She whispers before quickly retracing her steps and leaving the room. "Flagrate!" Jane commands once again marking the door.

"So far so good." The time-traveler comments faintly. The pattern was the same as last time.

Closing the door the walls once again begin to spin. Walking toward the door that is directly in front of her Jane freezes when she enters the room that holds the arch. The middle of the room sunk into a pit with stone benches leading down the wall like stairs. The first time she had entered this room it had been Harry and Luna who had heard the veil whispering. Now she could hear it too.

Mesmerized by the continuously swaying curtain Jane slowly begins jumping onto to the stone benches making her way into the pit. She remembered this, Harry's pull toward the veil, and she knew that she needed to leave, that this wasn't the room, but she couldn't seem to draw away.

It was at that moment, as Jane stepped onto the last bench closest to the veil that fate and irony decided to kick in. Jane lets out a choked scream as she falls onto the bench that she had been previously standing on. Gripping her chest in agony she uses the pain from her scar to free herself from the veil's thrall.

It was official; irony is a complete and total bitch. Due to Jane's use of the time-turner she condemned herself to suffer through Riddle's happiness at the Azkaban breakout twice. And it was thanks to Riddle that Jane was free from the veil's spell.

The young teacher gasps for breath as she manages to crawl up the benches and make her way toward the door. As she reaches the end Jane slowly pulls herself up and staggers from the room. Marking the door she slams it shut and gaps for breath as the walls begin to change.

Last time Harry had chosen a door at random and Jane retraces his steps only to find the door locked. "Just one more turn." She mutters marking the door and stepping away. Jane hisses as her scar burns again but she still steps forward and enters the next room.

It was bright, the room that is, filled with a diamond-sparkling light. The slayer immediately knew she was in the right place. Walking past the clocks and time jars Jane marches to the end of the room and pushes through another door.

This room was cold and bare except for the towering shelves that were adorned in small, dusty, glass orbs and the candle brackets whose flame shone blue. "Row ninety-seven." The woman says moving past the shelf numbered fifty-three.

Stopping in front of row ninety-three Jane stares at the orb labeled with Harry's name. "One cannot remove an orb unless you are mentioned in the prophecy." She recites lifting her wand. "That's fine by me, I don't want to remove the prophecy, I want to destroy it!"

Preparing to shout the spell that would destroy the cursed ball Jane gasps and spins as the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy reverberates through the room. Riddle must have sent them to check on the prophecy.

Turning back to destroy the ball of glass Jane lets out a small 'eep' as her wand hits the ball causing it to roll off the shelf. Grabbing the falling orb the time-traveler gasps as a familiar figure appears in the ball and the deep, raspy voice of Sybill Trelawny begins to speak.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. So what'd you think? I thought it would be rather ironic to have the pain from Jane's scar to actually save her life.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 29

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…"

Jane attempts to muffle the sound by hiding the orb in her cloak. As if understanding her wishes the wispy figure of Sybill Trelawny quiets. Throwing up her hood, which had fallen when her scar had first activated, Jane points her wand towards the sound of footsteps. "Bombarda!" She screams causing the shelves and glass orbs to explode.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut Jane teleports from the building before apparating even further away. Stumbling slightly the time-traveler falls landing on her butt. "Ow." She moans wincing as she picks herself up off the ground. "That hurt."

--------------------

Checking her watch Jane sighs with relief as she makes it to her rooms unnoticed. Pulling the orb out of her pocket she

wipes off all the dust and sits it on her table. Taking off her cloak the young teacher tosses it onto couch before flopping onto the piece of furniture herself. Staring at the innocent ball of glass Jane reaches out a hand to touch it. "I think I'll listen to it once then destroy it." Letting her hand drop she frowns. "No, Harry and the others need to know as well."

The portrait swings open allowing a small black puppy to jump in followed by Remus. Shadow attempts to join Jane on the couch but his breakfast bulging stomach blocks him. With an aggravated growl the puppy shifts back into Sirius who immediately drops onto the couch beside his lover. "You okay?" He asks worriedly.

Okay, what? Blinking stupidly Jane finally realizes what he meant, the newspaper, the Azkaban breakout. "Of course I am, the question is are you? After all it was your name they slandered."

But Sirius wasn't paying her any attention; he was frowning at her discarded cloak. "Why do you have your cloak out?" He asks slowly.

"Because I was going to go somewhere." Jane answers trying not to sigh as Sirius and Remus exchange disbelieving looks. "Remus could you please get Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville?"

Regarding the witch with narrow eyes the werewolf nods. "I'll be right back."

Once Remus leaves Jane turns to look at Sirius only to be met with his accusing gaze. "What?"

"You did go somewhere." He states angrily. "You used the time-turner again and went somewhere. You lied to us!" The wizard accuses.

Jane groans dropping her head back onto the couch. "What makes you think that?" She asks tiredly.

"You smell." Sirius bites out. "Like dust and magic, which means you've been doing a lot of magic lately."

"Fine." She admits lamely. "I used the time-turner and I lied. I always use the time-turner and I always lie. Happy? Now transform before Neville gets here." Jane commands.

With a glare that promised this wasn't over with Sirius transforms into Shadow.

Jane sighs and closes her eyes, twitching slightly as her scar begins to burn. "Oh look, he's angry. Malfoy must have told him what happened at the Ministry."

Sirius yelps at her comment but he's forced to do nothing as Remus and the children arrive. Staring at Jane wide-eyed the puppy growls before jumping off the couch and joining his godson.

"Morning." Jane greets. "Why don't you take a seat?" Jane asks motioning to the furniture. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble."

Neville lets out a relieved breath as he sits in a chair. The Golden trio chooses to sit on the couch across from their teachers and Jane calls a house-elf for refreshments and a few calming draughts. "Trust me, you'll need it." Jane comments at everyone's questioning look. "And that goes for you as well Shadow."

The puppy huffs and burrows deeper into Harry's arms.

Jane rolls her eyes and sips the pumpkin juice the elf gives her. Examining Neville for a moment the young teacher nods. "Neville, that wand you use, is it yours?" She asks curiously, already knowing the answer.

Said boy blinks at the suddenness of the question. "Umm, no ma'am, it was my dad's."

"Well I know by experience that a wizard does best with his own magic. What say I take you down to Ollivander's this coming Hogsmeade weekend and treat you to your own wand?"

Neville's eyes widen and he almost drops his cup. "Wha- what? I, I mean no, I couldn't."

"Nonsense, think of it as a late Christmas present and a reward for doing so well. If it's your grandmother you're worried about leave her to me."

The boy swallows at the thought of how his Gran might react before smiling and blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Taking a deep breath ad glancing at Remus, who had taken Sirius' previous seat beside her, Jane begins. "Neville, I believe you know of my scar and the link it provides?"

Neville nods, "Yes ma'am, I heard you talking about it."

"Good, that's one less thing I have to explain then."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. And no, Jane is not going to tell them that she's Hermione. I decided to bring Neville in since he is involved. Jane remembers how he fought in D.A. and the Ministry fifth year so she's trying to help him gather that courage here as well. That's one of the reasons she set her classes up as she did. Monday is for past reviews much like the D.A. was. Now there's a problem with Jane and Sirius. He's angry that she lied to him and did what she did without him and she doesn't understand why he doesn't understand that she has to do everything alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 30

"Through my scar I have dreams as does Harry." Jane states before turning to said boy. "You've been dreaming of a long hallway with doors haven't you?"

Harry looks slightly dumbstruck at her description. "Yes, it's the…" He trails off not sure if he should continue.

Jane lifts an eyebrow. "The Department of Mysteries?"

A soft gasp emits and hangs in the silent air

"Riddle has figured out a way to work with your link. There was something in the Department of Mysteries that he wanted. And he was going to use you to get it."

"What?" Harry says, the calming potion obviously working. "I'd never help him!"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Not consciously perhaps, but say Riddle sends you a vision showing that he has someone you care about. Wouldn't you run off to save them?"

Harry's quiet a few minutes before grudgingly nodding.

"Of course you would, we all would." Jane states matter of factly. "Most people, especially Gryffindors have a saving people complex." Jane snorts, especially me I suffer from a major saving people thing.

"You said was." Hermione breaks in. "You said there was something he wanted."

Jane shrugs, "Well he still wants it, it's just not in the Department anymore. In fact, pretty soon it won't exist at all."

"What'd you do?" Ron asks staring at the woman before him in horror and adoration.

"Something probably very stupid and defiantly very illegal." Jane says with a grin. "Thanks to my extensive studies and just a tad bit of divination," Does time-travel count as divination? She asks silently. "I was able to discern exactly what he wanted."

Making sure she has everyone's attention Jane continues. "What he wanted was a prophecy, from the hall of prophecies row number ninety-seven. A prophecy that was created sixteen years ago by one Sybill Trelawny to one Albus Dumbledore."

"Well, where is it?" Harry asks. "What does it say?"

Jane smirks, oh yeah; calming draught is a very good potion to have on hand. "The prophecy itself refers to three, possibly four people. And to where it is, well, it's right here." Jane states taking another sip of her juice as everyone begins talking.

"Here! What were you thinking?"

"Where is it? Can I see it?"

"You stole a prophecy?"

Jane interrupts, "I didn't steal anything? I merely borrowed without the intention of returning it."

"Are you insane?"

"Do you have any ideas how many laws you've broken?"

"I thought you couldn't remove a prophecy unless you were in it." Hermione says over the den of voices.

"True, but my wand knocked it off, no me. So either I am in it, or because it was my wand not me, then I'm not it." Jane answers.

"You broke into the Department of Mysteries." Remus hisses unbelievingly.

Lifting a finger Jane defends herself. "Actually there was no breaking involved." Rethinking that statement Jane attempts to correct it. "At least not when I was entering."

"What did you do?" Remus demands.

"I may have accidentally blown up half the hall of prophecy."

"What?"

"Can we hear the prophecy?" Ron asks finally.

Shrugging Jane cracks her neck. "Yeah sure, why not?" Leaning forward she tips the glass paperweight.

Like before a ghostly figure of Sybill Trelawny appears in the orb. In harsh raspy tones she speaks.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."

Everyone was rather pale after hearing the prophecy and both Hermiones were busy taking the prophecy apart.

"So, so it's referring to Harry." Hermione states finally.

"And Neville, and Riddle, and possibly me." Jane says with a shrug.

Remus frowns examining his fellow teacher. "And just how does it supposedly mention you?"

Jane lets out a dry laugh leaning back. "Power the Dark Lord knows not… or possibly born as the seventh month dies… depending on what calendar you look at of course." Sipping on her juice she continues. "Both Harry and Neville are born at the end of July, the seventh month of the Gregorian calendar. However, I am born at the end of the seventh month according to the old lunar calendar. So really it all depends on how you want to see it."

Harry was staring at the floor, his hands balled into fists. "So basically I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me."

"Hardly." Jane comments climbing off the couch and making her way to the boy-who-lived. Squatting in front of him Jane takes Harry's face in her hands and forces him to look at her. "Harry, prophecy's are very wooly things. Before you heard this you were planning on stopping Riddle anyway right? Not because of a prophecy but because he murdered your parents, because he tortures and kills without guilt."

Harry stares at her silently before slowly nodding. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Jane scoffs. "I'm always right." Snorts issue from both Remus and Shadow but Jane ignores them and turns to Neville. "So, what'd you think?"

"Wow." The boy says shell-shocked. "It's a lot to take in."

Nodding Jane stands. "I'll give you a pass for the day. You're more than welcome to stay here if you want." Jane turns to her younger-self. "It might be best if you tell Neville everything." Clearing her throat she addresses the rest of the room. "Well, I suppose Remus and I should be going, we have a class to teach and all." Pointing her wand at the glass orb Jane grins. "Evanesco!" And with that the ball disappears.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. So what'd you think? Don't worry the talking is done with for now. I've decided that this first part of the story is almost done with. It may have just a few chapters left then I'll start the second part, which I'll call the sequel. And I promise the second part will be a lot better than the first.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 31

Jane smiles slightly as she sits her teacup down. "It has been proven to me more than once that a witch, or wizard as the case may be, will benefit more from using a wand specified for them rather than one not attuned. Neville's achievement in class has dramatically increased and as a reward I would like to escort him to Diagon Alley one Hogsmeade weekend so that he may acquire a wand all of his own."

The elder witch examines the young teacher in front of her. Taking a sip of her warm drink the woman purses her lips. "The wand Neville uses is his father's."

Jane nods in acknowledgement. "I understand completely Mrs. Longbottom. It is with no disrespect toward your son or daughter-in-law that I present this case."

Mrs. Longbottom says nothing as she thinks over the woman's proposal. "I see merit in your idea, not that I'm agreeing to anything just yet mind you. There are rumors Ms. Williams about you, if I may ask, where is it you acquired your education?"

"My education was received through the Demon Slayers who took me in." Jane answers telling the truth in a round about way, they had taken her in, and she had learned things from them. "And the rumors you heard are nothing bad I hope?" She asks hoping the elder witch would elaborate.

"Depends solely upon who you ask. I have no doubt the ministry shall come calling you soon, perhaps sooner than you think." She warns primly setting her cup aside. "I suppose that this trip may be allowed. Though I do not want to find that my grandson has gotten himself into any trouble do to this outing. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly Mrs. Longbottom." Jane answers smiling, "If Neville does find himself into any trouble it shan't be because of me. If that is all?" Jane asks bowing slightly, relieved as the elder woman nods.

--------------------

Jane smiles as Remus meets her at the Hogwarts gates.

"So how did it go?" Remus asks curiously.

"Wonderful!" Jane exclaims grinning widely. "Tomorrow I shall take Neville to see Ollivander's and he will be receiving a new wand." When Remus merely nods Jane's eyes narrow. "All right, out with it. What's wrong?"

"To many things to count." The werewolf replies unthinkingly before clearing his throat. "You have a visitor, well visitors I suppose. The minister wasn't happy to receive your present."

Jane nods, "I understand completely. Originally I was going to turn the woman into a toad but she was already like one so much that I decided a rat instead. It fit her personality better anyway."

Remus chuckles softly.

--------------------

Dumbledore, along with the minister and some others, met them at the castle entrance.

"Headmaster." Jane greets before turning to the minister and looking him up and down. "And you are?" She asks haughtily noticing Percy and a few aurors.

Fudge huffs irritably. "I am the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

"Good for you." Jane replies with a snort. "Any why are you here?" She asks darkly beginning to walk toward her rooms not caring if the others follow.

"I demand you release Dolores Umbridge from whatever spell you have her under!" The Minister demands walking quickly in order to keep up.

Jane spins to look at the government official. "Or you'll what?" She asks, daring him to say anything.

"I'll-I'll have you a-arrested for attacking a ministry official!" He stutters stumbling slightly as the woman before him laughs.

"I'd like to see you try Fudge. I'm not a witch; I'm a Demon Slayer. You have no power over me." Glancing at Dumbledore she dismisses the sputtering man. "I'm afraid I won't be able to chaperone tomorrows events." Glancing back at the Minister Jane lifts an eyebrow. "I suggest you work on your manners Fudge. Until then…" Not waiting for an answer she enters her rooms leaving everyone else to themselves.

--------------------

The next morning Jane grins as she enters the Gryffindor's 5th year boys dormitory, Hermione at her side, apparently some of the boys had decided to sleep in late and if they didn't get up soon they'd miss the carriages. Throwing a smirk to her younger counterpart the teacher holds her wand to her throat. "Sonorus! Hogsmeade weekend wake up! Rise and shine lion cubs!" She calls, though thanks to the spell it comes out as a yell.

However it does the trick and the boys are jerked awake. Ron's so shocked that he actually rolls out of bed landing on the cold floor. "Oww!" He groans as he begins to pick himself up, pulling the sheet up to cover his chest. "What's the big idea?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione informs them. "And I suggest you get up if you want to make it in time."

Jane once again taps her throat. "Quietus." With that her voice returns to normal. "Neville, you and I are going to Diagon Alley today."

"She said yes?" The boy exclaims not quite believing his Gran actually gave permission.

Jane nods. "Yes she did. We'll be waiting in the common room." She informs the boys as she and Hermione make their way downstairs.

"How are you getting to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asks curiously as she takes a seat on the couch.

"We'll use the floo at the Three Broomsticks to get to the Leaky Cauldron then we'll walk to Ollivanders."

--------------------

"Good morning Ollivander." Jane comments stepping into the musty store and pushing Neville slightly in front of her.

The elderly man looks up sharply. "Good morning Ms. Williams. I hope you did not come for another wand." At the sharp shake of her head he continues. "Good, good, then to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I-I need a wand." Neville answers at Jane's prodding.

Ollivander glances over the schoolboy. "Indeed you do."

--------------------

"What I do is my own business." Jane hisses to the irate wizard. "I came here with a purpose Sirius Black! And I will do what must to see that it gets done, you are not my keeper!"

Sirius growls angrily. "Fine! Do what you want! Play with time but I will not be here waiting to see if you come back!"

Jane lets out a hollow laugh as she pulls off her cloak. "Is this what you're mad about? That I went to the Department of Mysteries without you?"

"No, it's because you lied to me!"

Jane lifts an eyebrow as she looks at the angry animagus. "I lie to everyone Sirius. What makes you so important?"

"Nothing apparently." The wizard bites out storming from the room.

The time-traveler stands there a moment before letting out a shaky breath and sinking onto her bed. "Dear Goddess, what have I done?" She asks burying her face in her hands.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Sorry for the wait. So what do you think? Everything's not so great in paradise and our poor Jane must still save the day. Everything is beginning to come together, leaving us to wonder just when the thread of time is going to snap.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Chap 32

Jane stood outside the Great Hall pacing in front of the double doors. This time around O.W.L.S appeared to go much more smoothly but of course the young teacher knew it wouldn't last. Today was Thursday and the fifth years were now in the Great Hall taking their History of Magic exam.

"Williams." A familiar voice drawls calling the time-travelers name.

Jane looked at Snape blankly pausing in her pacing. "Yes Severus?" She answers fighting the urge to giggle when he scowls at her for using his first name.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He asks sneering when Jane merely gives him a deadpanned look.

The D.A.D.A. teacher snorts as she looks at the potions master. "Well I was pacing, now I suppose I'm waiting." She states matter of factly.

"Waiting for what?"

However before Jane can answer a scream reverberates through the hall. Looking pointedly at Snape as the doors open Jane hurries to help Professor Tofty with Harry. "It's alright professor." Jane says calmly. "I believe Mr. Potter is done with his exam anyway." She explains grateful when Harry nods. "I'll see to it that he receives due attention."

"Ah yes, yes of course." The elderly wizard replies patting Harry shakily on the shoulder. "Pressure of examinations! It happens, young man, it happens."

Smiling reassuringly to the old man Jane pulls Harry away. Glancing at Snape as she sweeps by student in tow Jane lifts an eyebrow. "Well? Come long if you must." She calls out slowly before turning her attention to Harry.

--------------------

"Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries!" Harry blurts out once they reach Jane's office.

The witch scoffs ignoring Snape who had stiffened at Harry's exclamation. "Somehow I doubt that. Sirius may be a rash idiot but he's not stupid enough to get caught by Riddle." Jane snarls as Snape snorts, spinning to look at the man she glares. "Why don't you make yourself useful and floo Dumbledore?" She commands snidely. Turning back to the boy she once considered her best-friend Jane smiles softly. "Beside, Sirius is here, remember?"

"Where?" Harry asks desperately looking for any sign of the puppy.

"With Remus." Pursing her lips the young continues. "I can owl them real quick if you want?" She asks as the bell rings signifying the end of exams.

Harry nods inhaling sharply as Snape pulls his wand on Jane. "Jane!" He warns loudly.

Jane stiffens as she glances at the dark wizard. "We don't have time for this Snape." She informs him whistling for an owl as she scribbles a note for Remus. Giving the paper to the school owl Jane informs the bird that the letter is to go to either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin whomever it comes across first.

"Step away from the desk Williams." Snape commands dangerously as Dumbledore joins them.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" He asks curiously.

Snape snarls wand still pointed at Jane. "She knew this was going to happen and she knows about Black." He spits out.

Jane merely lifts an eyebrow shushing Harry when he begins to speak in her defense. "Don't you have a Dark Lord to stop?" She asks coyly smirking when Dumbledore straightens.

"Indeed we do?" The headmaster confirms examining the youngest teacher on his payroll.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius demands bursting into the office Remus hot on his heels.

Harry lets out a relieved breath as he sees his godfather. "Sirius!" He exclaims giving the man a hug to make sure he's really there.

"Enough, Sirius, Remus, Severus, we must go." Dumbledore commands turning to leave the room but pausing momentarily. "Ms. Williams we will speak when I return." He informs the girl.

"Whatever you say Headmaster." Jane comments as the elderly man leaves. "The Department of Mysteries." Jane tells Sirius and Remus as they follow Dumbledore. Snape reluctantly lowers his wand and follows as well. "Stay away from the veil!" She calls after them before letting loose a shaky breath. Making her way behind her desk Jane sinks into her comfy chair. "Dobby!" She commands smiling when the house elf appears. "Could you please see to it that my things are packed immediately? Bring me my trunk when you're done." She commands.

The house elf nods and bows and with a snap of his fingers both he and all of Jane's items disappear from the office.

"What? What are you doing?" Harry asks wildly looking at the now bare office.

Jane laughs sardonically. "Dumbledore wants to speak with me when he returns remember?" She repeats leaning back and pulling the time-turner out from underneath her shirt smiling at Harry's shocked gasp. "It's funny isn't it? That a tiny trinket can cause such trouble." The woman frowns when she notices the time-turner seems to hold less sand than usual.

"Why do you have that?"

Jane shoves the turner back under her shirt with a shrug. "You'll understand one day." Standing she heads toward the door. "Why don't we go down now? I have no doubt your friends are worried about you."

--------------------

They were eating dinner in the Great Hall when Dumbledore and the others returned. Jane was surprised to see Sirius walk in freely in human form but she wasn't overly shocked. Relief however did flood her system at the sight of her ex-lover alive.

"Jane!" At Hermione's yell the teacher spins to look at the girl before glancing at what had made her younger self scream.

Jane jerks away from the table staring in shock as her body begins to become see through. "What?" Not caring about the consequences Jane pulls out her well-used time-turner gasping when she realizes all the sand was gone. "No!"

"Jane!"

Said witch turns to look at her ex-lover wide-eyed. "Sirius." She whispers before completely disappearing from existence.

--------------------

Harry lay in bed staring up at the cracked ceiling. After the fight at the Ministry Sirius had been pronounced innocent and tomorrow he would arrive to rescue Harry from the Dursley's.

Sighing the boy turns to look out the window. After Jane had disappeared the Great Hall erupted into panic, the professors had barely been able to calm everyone down. A search through Hogwarts proved what everyone knew. Jane was gone, both she and her trunk had vanished.

Harry jerks out of his thoughts as Fawkes appears in the middle of his room in a burst of flame. "Fawkes?"

The phoenix trills sharply and lands on Harry's pajama clad knee. Holding out his claw Harry's surprised to notice a thick envelope with his name on it. Opening the letter slowly Harry's eyes widen as he reads its contents.

Dear Harry,

I wrote this letter in the case that something happens to me. Fawkes was kind enough to agree to bring this to you so I hope you give him a treat, he especially like the back of his head rubbed. All right enough of that, if you haven't figured it out it's me Jane, your professor, well ex-professor if you're reading this. Okay you're probably confused but that's why I wrote this, to explain everything. I suppose I should start from the beginning then. My name is Hermione Jane Granger. And everything started in my fifth year…

THE END! SEQUEL!!!

Please review! This is the end of Changes; Changes Two will be up soon! And it will be a Hermione/Sirius story! Just hang with me I promise it will be good. Here's a sneak peak at Changes Two.

Sneak Peak:

Déjà vu, "Yes, maybe I should." Jane answers faintly. Or am I Hermione now… no, not her, but not Jane either. Who am I? Did that really happen or was it all a dream?


End file.
